That Butler, In My World
by Hideki Kyoko
Summary: Viridian San Dero. My life was almost normal until there was a slight change with my school. Just yesterday, I wouldn't have even been able to comprehend at all that Sebastian Michaelis was my teacher. I couldn't comprehend that I'd be doing what I do know. Things were just... bizarre
1. That Butler, Appearance

**Okay, so, I was bored, I couldn't think of what to do for my next chapter and I had hot chocolate before bed so my brain goes all, "Hey! Why not come up with a random dream!" And that's how this story came about. I will write my friends because this is what happens but I'll change their names slightly so that people won't be known as they are in real life, unless you're from our school. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to turn this into a full story but I realised it would actually be easier that way. I will continue with 'One Hell of a Mage' because I know people like that story too. The name I use as myself in the story is purely for the story.**

**Viridian's POV**

Late for the bus again! I dashed down the London streets, nearly getting hit by a taxi, hearing the driver bark a curse at me. I ignored him and charged for the red bus, my back pack slung over one shoulder and the key chains clinking against each other. I skidded to a halt outside the bus doors before the doors closed, I slammed by bus pass on the reader then tried to walk up the stairs to the top deck nonchalantly, failing miserably as the bus started up and almost sent me tumbling down if not for my tight grip on the railing. I pulled myself back up and sighed, hearing my black school shoes thump against the floor.

I ignored the people that I knew from my school and sat down near the back, taking my phone out to listen to my music. I internally groaned. So do headphones literally just intentionally try to tangle themselves in my pockets? I always feel like timing myself when I untie my headphones but I'm never bothered to. I sighed when I finally untangled the infuriating things before beginning to listen to my music with my head against the window like I was in some over dramatic video.

By the way, the names Viridian, well my taken name, but you can call me Viri. My given name's what my friends call me but for the purposes of this story they'll be calling my an alias, not that you aren't my friends, I'm sure you're awesome. Well you can't really talk to me while you reading this either, I'll just pretend though. I'm in year eight, to some which is known as the year of untimely death as things start to change dramatically. School is likely to be the best thing in your life, or the worst, depends on which side you see things, either way, it's usually boring because of well… the actual school work. I just happened to have really weird friends. First there's Kenneth, his initials spell Ki but we don't call him that, a Narutard to the core. Weirdest person ever yet still one of my best friends, practically a brother. Um… His girlfriend, Rio, total opposite from the loud fake brother I have, a quiet girl she was, still they were cute together. The two Filipinos were happy so I was happy. It was practically imaginary law, you stay with you own kind, that was just really weird and bad in so many ways, not mentioning who said it. I didn't really care. I was just one of those people who flitted from group to group. I was a nerdy Filipino otaku basically who uses a Portuguese alias. My best friend Nicole here too. Like when we became friends in Re I was like "Yay! Someone who accepts my craziness!"

Everyone had weirdness right? Kenneth and I have otakuness, Rio had quietness, which is good in some cases, Nicole's a blonde half Chinese and Russian and I can go on and on about my friends but I'd rather tell the story, because, that's what you came here for right? What? Came here by accident? Might as well stay if you want…

"HELLLOOOO!" Kenneth shouted in my ear, causing me to side step away from him. "You in theeerreee?"

"Yes," I replied very bluntly. "No need to shout." Nicole chuckled.

"Fiiiinnnnneeee!" he said still shouting. I squinted my eyes at him. "Don't go all Asian on me…" my eyes widened. I forgot to do my homework, I don't know how it reminded me of that.

"Be right"- I was pretty sure they didn't hear the last word because I had already zoomed of to copy someone's homework. "Jesse!" I found one my classmates and grabbed onto his blazer. "He lpem with homework please!" He was this African boy with a very British accent, whose hair seemed magical to me and Nicole although he denied all claims.

"You never do your homework do you?" Actually, I do my homework just sometimes I forget to do it. I scowled at him. "Fine." He slung his bag down and pulled out his book. "Don't copy it exactly," he said. I thanked him quickly before returning to the bench where Nicole sat, Kenneth had already left to go to form.

"By the way did you do the"-

"NO!" I laughed then opened up the book.

The bell went literally two seconds after we had finished our work. Nicole tucked the books into her bag as I ran to return Jesse his book, luckily Nicole and I had the same schedule so we could blame each other for losing our books yet it never happened.

"Catch!" I zoomed past Jesse dropping the book two centimetres above his hands. I ran to form knowing that Nicole was more responsible than me so she'd have my book.

Registration. Announcements. New students. Basic routine.

I met Nicole half way between the way to class as even though our schedules were the same, unfortunately we weren't in the same form. As I mentioned before, I am an otaku. Nicole likes anime but she wasn't an extremist like me. I shoot out random quotes and references okay? What was next ICT? I actually liked ICT because I got to sit in like 'the trusted corner' but that meant I sat away from Nicole, not that she wasn't trusted though because she's like one of the most likeable people ever.

I walked into the classroom slowly and literally froze when I saw the teacher. He looked like some guy from a manga I read, Black Butler. People think it's racist but it's not! Anyway, he looked like the shinigami, William T. Spears… If this guy was anything like him, then I knew like from that very moment that I would be screwed. I sat down in my seat next to Saskia and took out my things, my face holding the most mortified expression ever as I hid behind a Black Butler book, not the very best choice because of the situation but alright, I was just scared.

"What wrong with you?" Saskia whispered. "It's just a supply teacher, usually you'd be celebrating," I coughed.

"Well uh… not this one," I whimpered.

"Why?"

"Excuse me!" The teachers voice rang out loud and clear. "Would you cease your useless chatter? Especially you behind the book. What's your name?" Even though I was hidden behind the manga, I knew that he was pointing a black gloved finger at me. I could practically feel it shooting lasers into my head.

"Viridian…" I said.

"Full name."

"Viridian San Dero…" Yeah, make fun of me being a Filipina here looking Korean and having a Spanish sounding surname.

"I see…" he adjusted his glasses, with a clicking sound, I just wonder how do people get their glasses to click when they adjust them seriously! I want to do that. "I'll remember that," he turned away. "I shall being the lesson with a few rules." Oh hell nah! I just have this woman popping up in my head saying that whenever something like that happens, always making me miss most of the crucial information. "My teaching email is on the board," he pointed at it with his death scythe, earning scared looks from all the students. "I request that once all your work is finished that you send it to me at the end of the lesson." Hm… He put his email up on the board for us? I know what to do. An evil smile grew on my face as I turned to Nicole at the near back of the classroom. "Please head off to you designate computers." He adjusted his glasses with that clicking sound that made me so envious and pretended like he didn't acknowledge the class being there.

There was a scramble for the computers while I simply walked calmly to my area whilst everyone else switched seats. I sighed and logged onto the computer to see Nicole sitting next to me.

"That's a bit naughty isn't it?" I laughed. "Not sitting in your 'designated seat?" I quoted, making her laugh as well.

"That teacher looks like William from Black Butler," I looked at her with a 'NAAAAWWWW! YOU DON'T SAY' look.

"Then…let's mess with him," the evil smile re-emerged on my lips. I almost squealed when the computer had finished logging on. I switched straight onto

"What are you doing?" James said next to me as his computer logged on as well. The same with Nicole.

"Just watch," I turned the screen away from them for a second and took my phone out and put it on record, letting it peer over the small barrier to aim at where 'Mr. Spears' was sitting. "Let the games begin." I paused as the three of us looked over. "3,2,1…" Williams face grew extreeeeemely pale before turning as red as the chairs. He stood up and tried to race out of the room, grabbing the door handle. He pulled on it but it wouldn't opened, his face was totally flushed with embarrassment! I stood up, trying to keep up a straight face while Nicole and James were busy laughing. I walked over to 'Mr. Spears' and unlocked the door, opened it clearly as the rest of the class watched me usher him out for him to rush outside. "My work here is done!" I dusted my hands off and sat back down, hearing the roaring laughter of the class.

"Wha-What did you do?" Nicole stuttered, the laughter interrupting her words.

"Sent him an M-rate Grelliam story!" I burst into laughter, "I didn't even read the story, just looked at the tags and sent it!" I pushed my head down as my fist punched the desk.

After two hours of ICT, I literally ran outside of the classroom, falling face first on the floor in exhaustion four metres away from the door. Nicole looked down at me and nudged my tired form with her shoe. I still felt the array of people stepping over me and watching me.

"Nngh…" was all I could muster. Nicole helped me up and gave me a tissue to wipe my face which had attracted dust. "That was the worst yet best ICT lesson…Ever… I think I'll join the dust," before I could drop again Nicole pulled on my arm.

"Did you see the teacher though!" she said. "Mr. Spears? Hello? William T. Spears from"-

"That's the problem!" I scream, tugging on the lapel of her green blazer even though she was way taller than me, not that I was short because I was taller than some of my friends but in turn she was just tall. "It's William T. Spears for crying out loud. I know it's awesome but what if it isn't just a coincidence that he looks exactly like the manga character and has the same name. What if it really is him? Like did you see when he pointed to the board? Hello? Death scythe!"

"You mean as if Toboso based the character on him?" Kenneth appeared out of nowhere scaring the right hell out of me.

"Don't do that!" I weakly punched his arm. "Look, who was your last teacher?"

"Some over the top red head?" he said. My eyes widened. "His name was um well supposed to be Mr. but he made us refer to him as Ms. Sutcliff," he shivered.

"Right there!" I yelled. "Grell Sutcliff! Red head flamboyant reaper who loves his face! This is serious though!" I didn't know how it just felt like it. "What if they are real? Shinigami and demons? Supernatural beings?" I could've fainted right there with all the pressure that was weighing down my head. The added scolding from William having effects on me too. "We've got to be careful," I paused.

"If he allegedly is a reaper, what is he doing in our school?" Kenneth folded his arms, though he wasn't one for going deep into a subject that much we were at level six of the subject.

"I don't know… But I want to find out!" I pumped my fist in the air, drawing attention to us, drawing attention to us, realising this I lowered my hand.

I am basically this crazy girl who drags people into my own situations. But if you don't want to come with that's cool, I don't need someone who will walk out on me.

"So…" I sat at the bench with Nicole and Kenneth. "What would a reaper be doing here?" Kenneth asked.

"Well, let's see," I turned on my phone, hiding it behind my jacket since it was against school rules. "Shinigami or Grim Reapers are neutral supernatural beings who review lists of individuals about to die. The Shinigami Dispatch Society handles the dispatch of Shinigami for reviewing and reaping souls. Shinigami review souls based on lists given to them by other departments. It is understood that these lists are given out well before the individuals actually die, having some ability to foresee the future. They are not permitted to kill people not on these death lists which are also called soul collection lists," I looked up to see if anyone was watching. "Shinigami seem to be allocated to various locations based on an unseen, but frequently referenced, Personnel Department. It is their job to review areas where people are dying and review their lives, which they have a variety of info on including the person's name, family, cause of death and a couple of other notes," hopefully I still had their attention. "It is their job to remain neutral and emotionless, only intending to judge and collect soul. It is understood that most dying humans are allowed to die, unless their existence is beneficial to the world, which rarely happens."

"And you saved all of that on your phone?" I averted their eyes for a second.

"Yes…" Like I said, obsessed. "So if a shinigami's in our school… does that mean someone's going to die?" I looked up at the sound of the bell. Break had finished way too quickly. Next was RE. Luckily I did do my homework for this so with Kenneth walking the other direction.

I seriously didn't realise how tired I was! I've never fallen asleep in class, my head and my desk are just in a beautiful friendship…while my eyes are closed but my ears are on guard. Thud. My head greeted the desk with a hand, no, headshake. I felt a kick to my leg as I shot up. Daisy looked at me and pointed at my hair which had already turned into a dishevelled nest. I fixed my hair before seeing the next teacher. Good lord, I was about to die. I hid under the desk and hid my squeals away as Daisy tried to cover for me by putting her bag on my desk.

"Good morning," the black haired teacher said, his red eyes glinting as he smiled. "I am Mr. Michaelis." That name! I rose , hitting my head on the desk before coming out properly. His red eyes behind his oval glasses flicked towards me. "Are you alright miss?"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered noticing Nicole and Ankit laughing at me. I took out my Re book and hid behind it, the orange book complementing how red my face must have been. Sebastian Michaelis is my RE teacher? I think I'm going to die… I'd rather have him steal my soul… But he's and RE teacher? And he's a demon! Oh good lord! My sides were hurting from contained laughter.

"The speakers haven't been working today so I shall deliver the message. Multiple teachers have not come into school today so I shall be your teacher," it wasn't just William, Sebastian and Grell? Were more people coming our dimension? "Please be quiet as I call out the register," my mind raced with questions before hearing my name. "Viridian Cai?" The class burst into laughter. It was just my middle name, seriously!

"It's just Viridian," I said with my hand raised. He nodded then finished off the last three names.

"Before I forget," he said "There are no more French, Spanish or German classes." I sighed. I really liked Spanish. "Instead there will be Latin and Greek." What did he just say? Latin and Greek? Correction of my last statement. I'd rather learn Latin.

**I normally don't write this much I think. My other story's chapters were only two thousand words and this was about three thousand. I think it's because I really liked writing this story because I had characters that were based of real people. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, please leave review or follow because I will be writing so much more now that I have this new found inspiration. This Asian's out. (-_-)**


	2. That Butler, Change

**This story is so much fun to write! I hope you guys find it fun to read as well. I really try my hardest in my writing even though not many see that. I love it though simply because I get to do it. Anyway, so for my guys who are still reading this, please continue to support me because you guys give me inspiration to write.**

**Viridian's POV**

We packed up swiftly before the next class. I was super pumped! Sebastian freaking Michaelis was my RE teacher! (As ironic as it was) I was so happy that I almost tripped when I stood up, catching my skirt on the chair. I cursed in my mind, Hopefully he didn't see me.

"Viridian?" Damn. I turned around with a smile on my face, already knowing that most of the class had gone off to their next lesson. I tugged my skirt off of the chair edge.

"Yes Mr. Michaelis?" My mind was set on full on fan girl mode but on the outside I was just an almost normal student.

"Might I ask where H11 might be? I'm going to be teaching the Latin class," no way! It took me a couple of seconds but I realised that he was going to be my teacher again. Two subjects with Sebastian freaking Michaelis as my teacher. It sounds really weird that I keep repeating his name but it was just too good to believe!

"Well, actually, I have my next lesson there so I'd be happy to lead you there," Sebastian adjusted his glasses, which I knew were fake as he liked to dress the part to play the part.

"Then you'd be willing to lead your teacher their right?" he smiled, his blood red eyes glinting. I know those kind of eyes are really unnatural in my world but they looked really cool on him. Seriously, a demon RE and Latin teacher though! I nodded calmly before leading him out of the door.

"Oh my!" squeals erupted from the girls scattered amongst the school. "There are so many new teachers!" I had grown tired of this three comments ago. I was already tired of them. "He's cute." Um he's a teacher... "Are they going out?" Ew! Now that was just wrong. "Don't be stupid, of course not!" Thank you someone who listens to reason. "It's almost impossible for her to get anyone anyway!" Yeah thanks a lot.

The day was super quick. An announcement was made on the speakers stating that 'until further notice, due to under staffing, classes shall be made up of forms instead of the usual. Mr. Spears to Green, poor Nicole. Mr. Michaelis to Red, Ms? Sutcliff to Purple. I didn't hear the rest because I was too busy squealing. The day had already finished but I ran back to form because I had forgotten my planner, I am so disorganised. No he was still there! Just sitting there on the computer sorting things out in a gentlemanly like manner. He turned to see me with a smile.

"What brings you back here Viridian?" God, my form tutor as well, I was like the luckiest person on earth.

"I forgot my planner, sorry to bother you." He laughed.

"I didn't think a top student would be so forgetful," he teased. I help in my anger because not to mention he was teacher but he was, need I remind you, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Well I am," I answered. He wasn't really a bad teacher. He shot clever jokes every now and then that only the smarter people would get but he used his wits and occasionally insulted the class without making it seem harsh. "You're teaching's kinda advanced for some of the guys in class you know."

"I didn't know a top student would have to worry so much," he laughed.

"Well I am form leader," I said showing him the badge on my lapel. "I do need to care about the students." I slipped away for a second to get my diary, but in turn my hands slipped as well, causing my bag to fall to the floor and send my books spiralling to the floor. I cursed in my mind. "Oh excuse me." Sebastian stood up and rushed to help me. "You don't need to help me sir," I said.

"Oh? But if I couldn't help a student in such a case like this, then what kind of teacher would I be?" I held in my squeals. He froze. W-what did I do? Damn! He noticed my Black Butler book. "So then you know don't you?" He said picking up the book and handing it to me.

"Know what?" I said, trying to seem naive. That was a failure, he's a demon, he can detect all my lies. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "Fine, I do know." I shoved the books angrily into my bag.

"It's not a problem," he said before the both of us stood up. "But let's keep this a secret between the both of us," he raised his fingers to his lips. "Alright?"

"That's fine by me but why are you here?" I said. It was really strange. First William now Sebastian? Who else was coming?

"The fourth wall has broken," he said. Fourth wall? From what I can recall, the Fourth Wall was an imaginary wall separating actors and reality. It was real? "Without the fourth wall that separates our universe, people from our universe will continue to pour through into your reality." He paused, pondering on his next thought.

"I need your help."

"Gah!" My parents weren't home so I was free to do whatever I wanted. I literally threw my bag at the couch then kicked my shoes off, not caring if my parents came soon. Okay I did a little bit so I put my shoes on the shoe rack and my bag in my room, totally killing whatever dramatic mood there was. I slumped face first on my bed, still in my uniform. "This pillow feels nice," I muffled. "Yet I can't breathe," I turned around and sighed at the ceiling. How was I even supposed to help? I mean, I've watched both season of black butler at least a hundred times or something but that didn't make me a detective! Sebastian Michaelis, one of the awesomest anime characters of all time was now my teacher but he's asking that I would help him to solve a case that probably involves magic because the fourth wall was broken!

There was a knock on my window. Now she comes? Seriously. I sighed and jumped off my bed, almost falling as I felt dizziness, don't you hate when you get up to quick and feel like just popping back into your bed. I withdrew the curtain and opened the window, scowling at my japanese fake sister who decided to dip-dye her hair blue.

"What." I was not in the mood. She smiled which made me utter along groan. I opened the window wider as she stepped onto the first ledge and grabbed onto the window ledge. She pulled herself up with ease, until she almost lost her grip and I had to pull her up. She climbed through and sat on the floor. "Seriously what." I was tired and confused, even more than usual.

"You look tired and confused, even more than usual," she pointed out. Sayuri Yuoki, or Saya. A crazy japanese girl who is amazingly talented yet amazingly stupid.

"You don't say," I said before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her, which was skilfully dodged. "I think I'm crazier than you."

"Impossible," she said aghast. "What you seeing anime characters in real life?" she laughed as I kept a serious expression on my face. "Not again!" She grabbed my head. "What's wrong with"-

"I'm not mad!" I denied, cutting her sentence short. "They weren't real but now they are!"

"You're nuts," she said. She raised her hand before I could speak. "I'm out."

"Saya..."

"Nope!" She opened up the window and jumped down. I went up to the window and shouted.

"Why'd you even come here in the first pla..." I looked like a total fool. She was already gone.

She may have been my craziest best friend, but there was craziness to an extent where you can be considered insane or even worse psycho. I had a pretty good feeling that she wouldn't believe me. I chuckled into the pillow again, not bothering about my breathing. Or my homework. I heard little screams coming from my bag, shouting for freedom. "Help us! Release us! Do me!" No! Homework, I shall not obey you... Well not yet. I groaned. I hardly ever have fights with her but when I did, they always turn into something bad.

I jumped out of my bed when I heard the house phone. I walked into the living room and picked up the phone to answer it. I thought for a second, thinking it wasn't one of those advertisers, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the San Dero residence?" That voice.

"Mr. Michaelis?"

"No need to be formal now," I heard him say, knowing he was smiling. "I called to make sure that this is your number."

"Sir"-

"What did I say about not needing to formal?" I sighed, half relief half regret. At least I could call him by his first name out of hours.

"Sebastian"-

"That's better"-

"Can you please stop interrupting me!" I blurted out. "Anyway, that sounds really creepy, 'oh I'm just checking your house number!' She heard laughter.

"We are working on a case together right?"

Gah! In my head, there are like different people okay? Logic was dressed in black and white and he's over here shaking his head while insanity over here was jumping about screaming in my brain, kicking the walls and giving me a headache. I wasn't sure if I could take up such a task! It was so daunting. But, I was kinda good at solving things. I decided to kick logic out of my head for a while.

"Yes," I could just feel Sebastian's smile through the phone, if that's even possible, but hey, he's a demon right?

"Good," he said. "If anything happens, we are to report to each other, is that to your liking?"

"It's okay with me." He hung up the phone... Now to do some homework.

I looked at the maths question on my laptop. This was easy but I wasn't sure about the rest of the people in my form because most of them were in second and third set. I sighed. A lot of pressure was put on me these days. Fanfiction club, music club, re club, drama club, school council, piano, art club, choir, karate but now a case between two worlds? This was too much seriously. I finished up my homework then got my sketch pad out. Well one of my sketch pads, I can never have too many because I'll obviously lose them. So many anime drawings, a few of Sebastian, God if he saw them! It was weird enough that he was in our world, weird enough that he looked like a normal person, even more weird though that he was my teacher. I could've jumped out the window but then again it was only like a metre and a half drop.

I heard the door unlock. Yay mum's home...

"Hello?" She said in an over the top filipino accent. "Baby are you home?"

"Yes ma!" I shouted back from my bedroom.

"Did you pinish your homewak?"

"Yes ma!" Yep, typical pinoy mum.

"How was your day today?"

"Fine!" I lied. I threw my sketch pad in the drawer and hid under my bed covers.

"Did you chenge your uniporm?" I groaned and got out of bed.

When I was changed, I got back in again. I was tired as hell, this was the first time in a while when I could sleep early... That was funny. Me. Sleeping early. If only! I started thinking about the case. Why was the fourth wall breaking? Isn't it an impossibility? But it was anime though. Something definitely wasn't right. I wracked my brain for answers, nothing came to me. I couldn't tell anyone. Not because of Sebastian, but it was just myself pride. If I reach a place from whence I cannot return, I will never utter an unsightly scream or beg in front of anyone. I always move ahead, I never look back on the past. In truth, it did sound like I belonged in Black Butler. I will not hesitate.

"So it must be," Sebastian's words echoed in my head. "The king always uses his pawns to survive, just like me," he said to Ciel. "You used me your knight. No matter how many corpses of his pawns pile up at the foot of his throne, he must always remain standing, the 'game' is over when the king falls."

The thing I liked about anime was that it never happened in real life. I admired Ciel's character. He was my age, yet he was a lot of things I wasn't. There was loyalty, something you probably wouldn't see to a certain extent in real life.

"If you so wish," Sebastian bowed to his master. " I shall accompany you until the very end. Even if the throne crumbles and the shining crown rots away. Even if countless bodies pile up, there I will remain upon the head of carcasses, beside the little king who lies silently. Until I hear the final call."

I sighed. Although I had wished my life was like an anime, this is not what I meant! Sure, it was awesome to have Sebastian as my teacher, which I had mentioned too many times, but if that meant that characters from his dimension would be appearing then that was not to good. If something like a demon with no sense like Sebastian came about then our world would surely be screwed. Or shinigami. True, I liked Grell because he was funny but if he came about with a chainsaw? There was too much to process. I was putting my life at risk. Even though I have a gun, it's not like I could walk around with it or even use it against a supernatural being. Or even a sword or nun chucks. Definitely not a sword or nun chucks.

My life had been changed in the matter of a day. The irony of Sebastian teaching me RE. Like yesterday, I wouldn't have expected I'd be involved in a case between two dimensions. But you know what? I was happy. Putting my life at risk in a way I didn't know. I was ready for a lot of things. Just not this...

So that's chapter 2! I am honestly having a lot of fun with this story! I can't think of what to do with my other story so until I get to chapter 5 I won't post on it. Soz for any disappointment. I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda short but I wanted to upload this because I always upload a chapter at least every week on Sunday. This asian's out (-_-)


	3. That Butler, Impatient

**I've been waiting for this chapter for a while now. I really don't have much to say but please review. I know I haven't said it before but the more reviews I get the more pumped I get for writing this!**

Ciel's POV

Damn Sebastian had to go early because he's a teacher. What was I to do now? Stuck at a bus stop with no sense of where that place was. I wanted to tear my navy blue hair out like... Gah! I closed my eyes, my right being hidden by my black eye patch the other being blue. I looked at the rings on my finger, my blue emerald cut family ring and the golden ring with my family crest. I honestly had no idea why I was here. In my mansion on second, in another world the next. I sighed and waited for anyone in a uniform to walk past. Eventually a girl in a green uniform walked past me and noticed me, doubling back to walk towards me. She was an asian girl, probably filipino with her brown eyes and black hair yet she almost looked korean.

"Come with me," she grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the seat.

"What is the meaning of this!" I protested as she dragged me along the streets. She pulled me down a corner and had me against the wall.

"I know who you are," she said. My eyes widened as she got too close to me. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"How do you know me?" I asked. I was pretty sure this was an alternate universe or time because there were these things called cars zooming past us.

"Your butler is Sebastian Michaelis?" I nodded slowly as she got a book out of her backpack, which gave me a chance to run away but she tripped me up sending me to the floor but with a quick motion she shifted herself so that I would fall on top of her. I had to say, although it was stupid, she had pretty quick reflexes. "Here," she helped me up, kicking her bag away and shoving the book in my face. I took the book and held it away to see Sebastian on the front cover. "You see?" She said. "You're here because the wall between our worlds have broken."

"What?" I was just being handed this information to quickly. "Am I the only one here?"

"No," she said. "William T. Spears and Sebastian are here." A surprised look grew on my face. "Yeah, if more people start to come over to my side then things are going to get out of hand." Wait, this couldn't be real right? I looked down at myself, I look different? I looked fake. "That's how you look in my world okay? Get over it." She sighed. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Viridian San Dero."

"I'm pretty sure you know me already," I said. "So... Do you mind showing me where the school is?"

"Of course," she said, tugging on my arm. "Besides, if we don't go now we'll be late," with my other hand I looked at my watch and saw that she was right.

"So what form are you in?" She asked as we crossed through the small iron gates. After what she had explained to me I was too surprised. Sebastian? Teaching in a school? A catholic school? Next to a church. The irony.

"Red I think," she probably expected me to be in blue since she knew a lot about me from the manga but I knew nothing about her.

"Oh?" She raised an eye brow and shuffled across the cement floor. "I expected you to be in blue," she said. "Well that's lucky since you won't have to hear Grell complaining about how he's not in red," I couldn't help but give off a small smirk.

"It's rare for you to smile," she said. "I know why but there has to be a moment where you can truly smile right?" I didn't answer. "Okay."

"Sorry," I said. Viridian sighed but smiled.

"I know I shouldn't really interfere," she said, brushing a hand through her hair. "But I just think it's really cool that you're here and I want to know more about you." Her eyes widened for a second. "I hope that doesn't seem too weird."

"No, it's fine," I waved it off with my hand. The bell rung. At that she grabbed my hand again. "He"-

"You don't want to be late," she shouted back. She dragged me through the crowd of students swiftly, not bumping into a single person. With in half a minute we were lined up in front of her form, well now mine too.

"Hey Viri, is that guy the new student?" said a girl with dyed burgundy hair. She nodded. "Hm," she whispered to a boy. "He looks like a pirate," she laughed.

"Just ignore them," I heard Viridian say to me. She let go of my hand.

"You two seem to know each other," we looked at each other then nodded unsurely. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Gah! Leah!" Viridian stuttered, I laughed at the mere thought of being her boyfriend, I mean, I was betrothed to Elizabeth. "That's not it!" She denied. "He already has a girlfriend."

"Really now?" Leah said. "What's her name."

"Elizabeth," I said interrupting the two. "She doesn't go to this school."

"But she might be transferring," Viridian said. "Since there are a lot of changes happening in this school at the moment," she looked back at me with a 'play along or I'll kill you look.'

"Then I'll get to see her," Leah sneered before turning round and almost walking into someone. "Excuse me bu... Oh. Sir," she was caught by the teacher!

"Take a look at the teacher," Viridian whispered. I scoffed then look up, silencing myself.

"Oh..." I realised why everyone had grown quiet. At least Sebastian was my form tutor not some idiot like Grell.

"You must be the new student I presume?" He said with a smile. Viridian couldn't help but laugh, ha ha yeah thanks Viridian. I knew Sebastian was only mocking me.

"Yes sir," I said with a fake smile. I could practically see the laughter in his eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive." I heard a couple of people sneer.

"Now now," Sebastian said with a smile. "It's nice to laugh at someone," I could practically tell that he was enjoying this.

"Says the person who was making fun of most of the students yesterday without them even realising," Viridian whispered.

Classes were torture. "Look at that boy, he's got an eye patch! I wonder what happened? Nah, he's probably playing pirates, he's so short, is he sure he's even supposed to be in secondary?" Gah! These people were so annoying.

"How do you put up with them?" I asked Viridian, relieved that I had been seated next to her.

"I'm just used to stupid comments being aimed at me," she answered. I didn't actually think that she'd be a target of bullying. She seemed kinda nice. But who was I to judge, I'd only come into this dimension.

"By the way," Viridian said once the lunch bell rang. She stood up and started for the door. "I need to introduce you to some of my friends," she said.

"What?" I tugged my hand away. "Why? What will they say?"

"My friends are all fans of your manga so shut up," she said. So much for being nice to me. "They're nicer than me," she said.

"How am I nice?" A voice asked out of nowhere. This filipino guy with glasses said from behind me, good no green eyes, he wasn't a shinigami. Still that surprised me. "Hey, he looks like... No! Him too? You aren't cute at all," what? I say Viridian turn bright red. "Didn't you mmf!" Viridian silence him with her hand covering her mouth, until he bit her.

"Ow!" So this was one of her friends? This boy... "Ugh," she slapped his arm. " Kenneth meet Ciel. Ciel meet this idiot here," Kenneth smiled at that. "That makes four from the Black Butler dimension."

"So is he your brother?" I asked.

"Nope, more like a fake brother," she said with a sigh. "Should we go down for lunch?" She said. The both of us nodded and followed her.

"What was in that food?" I choked as I walked up the stairs.

"I don't know," Viridian clutched at her stomach. "It was supposed to be shepherd's pie...But I'm not even sure."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I covered my mouth. Viridian curse.

"Quick let's get you to the toilets!" she ordered, her face looking pale as well.

"I'm not going to the toilets with you!" I objected.

"I'm just going to shove you in the boys bathroom so you can do you ugh puking and I can do mine," literally. She kicked the door open and pushed me in, the swing of the door letting me see her rush off to the girls toilet. I took no more heed of her and went to my own...business... Does vomit even come in that colour? I shouldn't have eaten that. I spat the remains into the toilet and wiped my mouth with a tissue. I groaned and threw the tissue in the toilet and flushed it. I felt light headed. I unlocked the door and clambered out of the stall. I held onto the edge of the sink to try and steady myself. I looked up into the mirror and saw my pale face surrounded by my dishevelled navy hair. I turned on the tap and splashed my face, looking up again to see some of the colour was returning to my face. I sorted out my hair and straightened out my clothes, trying to see if my vomit had gone onto my uniform. I tidied myself up then looked back at the mirror to see an african boy behind me. Was he staring at me?

"I thought pirates would have better immune systems," he sniggered.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to watch a person in the toilet?" I retorted with a smile. He scowled.

"You better watch out," he said. "Or else you're gonna regret it," he pointed finger at me, not a very nice on at that, and left.

What was wrong with this school! Seriously! First people biting each other. Food that isn't even digestible and now people who make empty threats. (Viridian says I brought it upon myself but she's just stupid...Yeah you just walk away)

I waited a while before coming out, hoping not to see that boy. Instead Viridian sat on the steps of the stairs, looking as happy as she was before. Her expression lightened even more when she saw me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded calmly. "You still look a bit pale." I covered my mouth, almost spinning on my heel to go back to the toilet but felt the nausea fade away. "Look you're obviously"-

"I'm fine," I knocked her outstretched hand away. She stayed silent but nodded.

"There's something wrong with the Yellow house teacher," Mary Anne came out of the toilets saying to Angelika. I raised my head to this. Sebastian in Red, Grell in Blue, William in Green.

"He doesn't show his eyes and he's all dressed in black. Right?"

"Did you see his nails? They're all long and icky."

"His laugh is so creepy..." The two of them shuddered and walked up the stairs. It was definitely Undertaker, I was sure of it.

That makes five. Who was going to be the last form leader? I hadn't a clue what happened to the other years as well. There was too much to process.

"I know that look," Viridian snapped me out of my trance. "You're worried." Was it really that evident? "You didn't do your homework for tomorrow!" I flinched. This girl is... First she's serious, then she's a right nutter! There's something wrong with her. "There is something wrong with me I think," she read my mind? "Not mentally, I'm just really weird."

"Um... Okay?" The bell rang. Um... How long did we spend throwing up? "We'll talk about it somewhere else."

"Hey," she followed after me. "Why don't you come over to my place to do your homework?" From what I knew, she was a crazy fangirl who loved my series. I just met her and she was inviting me over... "We can see if we find an explanation for what's going on as well." I knew I was going regret it, I could already here the questions she was going to ask me.

"Why not..." I sighed, when her face lightened up I could practically see the inside of her squealing. "We should go before we're late," this time I was the one pulling her along, her laughter clearing the way for us.

"God," Viridian muttered before raising her voice so that she could hear me. "It's tuesday isn't it?" I nodded my head. She cursed. "I have drama, can you wait for me?"

"What am I supposed to do then?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno," she took her bag off of her shoulder. "Go wait in the library or the fast food place a couple of streets away." I scowled at her.

"Can't I just stay and watch?" It was literally a whine... I hated this girl, making me look weak. Yep. Definitely hate. She sighed.

"I'll have to see... If the teacher got replaced, you probably won't like him or her..."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"I have a sneaking suspicion..." She trailed off as her eyes widened. She left me for a second, making me trail after her. "Kayleigh! Alaoisa!" She stepped into their way. "Did you see the drama teacher?" The brown haired girl nodded as the ginger girl sighed.

"He's weird," the ginger girl said. "Alaoisa, who is he I meant," Viridian said impatiently.

"Some like proper red head," no. No. No. No. I was not going to be stuck in a room with him.

"Told you," Viridian said.

"Hey does he like drama?" The other on, Kayleigh, asked.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Because..." Alaoisa thought for a second. "You look like a pirate!" Oh God, not this rubbish again.

"Alaoisa can you like, just shut up?" Viridian said. "Ciel, make your mind up. Are you gonna wait somewhere else or come with me to drama?" The three of them stared at me. I had nothing to do yet if I went to drama then I'd have to deal with Grell...

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go," a smirk crept onto my face. "It'll be fun to watch you make fun of yourself Viridian," I went ahead and left Kayleigh and Alaoisa laughing at her.

"Hey Ciel, it's this way!" Viridian called. The other girls started laughing even more.

"I knew that," I walked back in the other direction.

Creative I guess, having the fanfiction club write up a play. But why about Black Butler? At least most people didn't really know about it, they just acted.

"If so!" A voice proclaimed. "Then why do you not exude any emotion young man?!" Grell stood up from his seat as whispers grew among the drama club. He wasn't that bad was he? "Oh! What pathetically horrible acting! Do as all a favour and drop dead," he walked over to the boy. "You have absolutely no heart, none at all," he poked the boys shoulder then drew on the air. "Don't you want to convey the emotion that the boys is feeling?" He huffed. "It has to echo through the whole theatre!" He took things wayyyy to seriously. Even if the play could've been mediocre, it was a school play after all and shouldn't they at least have a little fun? "Come on now try it like this."

Conveniently for him, the lighting darkened till there was a sole spotlight on him.

Sebastian came into the room as the spotlight faded and the lighting returned to normal. "My my! Bassy!" I could clearly see Viridian trying to hold her laughter in. "Are you here to see me?" He skipped across the room to where Sebastian stood and leapt in to his arms, comically falling when Sebastian side stepped.

"Why would I be here to see the likes of you?" He said, adjusting his teaching glasses. "I am the one who is in charge of drama, not you."

"Come on Mr. Michaelis," said a boy. "Mr... Ms. Sutcliff is a great teacher. Why don't the both of you teach us?"

"Derick..." Viridian whispered to the boy. "It would be best not to get involved with these too."

"Why?"

"They have a rather... Strange relationship."

"Mr. Michaelis is gay?"

"No you idiot!" She smacked his arm. "Only Mr... Ms. Sutcliff is the one with sexual orientation confusion," that was a very sophisticated way of saying it.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed. "As mellow dramatic you style may be, you could be useful..." He turned around to see everyone messing about. Kayleigh and another girl on their phones. Alaoisa and Derick talking. It seemed like only Viridian and I were paying attention.

The lights darkened again, just enough so that we could see Sebastian. "Cocona Rider," his voice echoed through the silent hall. "The play is a mystery yet a tragedy. It covers many grounds" All we could here was his voice and footsteps bouncing off of the walls. "A girl whose normal life was taken away from her..." He cracked his knuckles. "If you do not understand her pain..." His red eyed stare grew more intense as the students hid behind Viridian and I. He stepped closer. "I will simply have to make you understand."

"Agh..." When drama had finished, we bolted straight out of the school and hopped on a bus, sitting on the top deck of near a guy with glasses, hopefully not a Shinigami "My ears hurt..."

"I never knew that any of them could scream that loud," Viridian said as she fixed her hair. "Or that high pitched.

"If I'm not mistaken those were mostly the boys..." It was truly horrifying. Sebastian was capable of many things but that didn't mean he had to do anything of a sort.

"Hey Viri," the boy said. "Why you only going home now?" Another thing I hated about this place. People don't use proper grammar!

"I had drama," she answered back.

"Cool," he nodded his head. "Who's the new kid?"

"Ciel," I said. "Ciel Phantomhive." His eyes narrowed.

"I've heard that name before..." The last thing I needed was more people finding out about this. He shrugged. "Dunno." Phew. "I'm Joe by the way."

"He used to be in a lot of my classes, until the current situations," she sighed.

"So what happened with your eye?" He asked me. "Is that just for show or is it real?"

"Uh... I-It's real," another question about my eye patch...

"Can I see?"

"Joe," Viridian interrupted. "You can't just ask someone to remove their eye patch like that and see what's wrong with their eye!"

"Kay kay..." He raised his hands in defence. "Sorry bout that," he looked at me. "I just think it's kinda cool."

"It's okay," I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. We stopped talking. Joe sat and listened to his music. Viridian pulled out a book so I was forced to just sit there in silence.

"So this is my place," I looked up to a big building. A flat as she called it, but only one was hers. She took out a key and pressed it against some kind of reader until we heard a high pitched beep. She pulled open the door and lead me inside and up the cement stairs, taking a right till we ended up at a red door. Again with the locks, three locks to be precise. She pushed the door and stepped inside. "It's not much but it's fine actually." I had always expected poor people's houses not to have much. "I'm not poor I'm middle class you idiot," how does she read minds? She looked at me with a smile. "Ninja..." She whispered. Anyway, she had like two guitars, a piano, three speakers, an amplifier and a record and CD player, not to mention a huge TV.

"You like music I'm guessing?" I chuckled.

"No I don't like music... I love it. It kinda sounds weird but it's my life." She smiled. "What about you?" I looked up. "You play violin right?" I nodded. "Then maybe we could team up or something?" she laughed. I smirked.

"If you can keep up," that made her laughter more intense.

"Check this then," she walked over to the piano and pulled off the cover. "You haven't heard any of your themes I take it?" I shook my head. "Here's the second theme then, Shiver by The GazettE." Before she could put her fingers on the keys I interrupted her.

"Can you sing?"

"Sure why not? English or Japanese? Well it's written in Japanese but I translated it," impressive I admit on here just not to her.

"Japanese since it is the original." She smiled then began to play.

Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachidemo

yureru ga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto wo wasureta kunakatta kara

me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na kaitou mo waraenuuso mo

tonari ni ina kereba imi sae nijinde yuku

tatoe...owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo

hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

toosugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai

sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke na kunaru koto mo shitteta yo

omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara

mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru

douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nagasanai de

wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara

ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru

yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai

tatoe...owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo

wasurenai de "Sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi wo

hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo

ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu

anata no naka de ima mo zutto...

I clapped which she responded to by standing and bowing. "That was pretty good," I said smugly. Actually it was really good but I can't just let it all go to her head. She smiled.

"Thanks," her eyes flicked across the room. "Do you want to do the homework now? It's like six o'clock now." Really? We finished drama at five o'clock, so she lives an hour away from school?

"Yes... Thanks." She disappeared from the living room and left me to sit on the couch.

"By the way!" She called from somewhere. "Lose the formalities. If you don't want people suspecting why you're different." That was true. So that meant I had to say 'yeah' rather than 'yes'? I think I can deal with that.

**So in the last chapter there was this scene where I had a fight with my friend, well this happened last week, just we weren't fighting over anime characters but I wasn't sure if I wanted to even post this today but I realised that you guys are more important than petty fights. It's great that I managed to get this to you guys so I'll see ya next week. This asian's out (-_-)**


	4. That Butler, Misunderstanding

**So I was walking down the street singing Anata No Koe Ga Iroaseyou Tomo, Sebastian's theme, when suddenly, a wild Sebastian cosplayer appears! It was the weirdest yet awesomest thing ever. We just stood their looking at each other like... "What?" Anyway, it reminded me of the last chapter of how Viridian goes to talk to Ciel like I went to Sebastian. I went to Comic-con as Ciel as well... So yeah.**

Viridian's POV

I heard the door unlock while I was helping Ciel with his homework.

"Anak!" My mum shouted. Ciel held in his snickers.

"Shut up," I whispered to Ciel before he laughed even more. I hit him in the stomach. "Hi ma!" I shouted back. His laughs grew even more intense. That's it. I tackled him against the couch, his held in laughter making him look like a retarted seal. It's not that funny! He tried to push me off, still laughing, but I held his arms down and knelt on his legs so he wouldn't be able to get up.

"How was Anak!" I turned around to see my mum looking at the two of us. Oh my God, this looked so wrong. I jumped off of him and shivered. "Who is he!" She tugged on my blazer. "What were you doing to him!"

"Ma!" It wasn't, I can't, he laughed, you gah!" I couldn't explain. Ciel stopped laughing at the instant she had walked in and now had a worried look.

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing to her. Was the bow really necessary? We are in like 2013 but keep going. "I laughed at her and she got mad, it's my fault." My mum scanned him down, with that pondering look that could decide if a person was to die or not.

"I believe you," she said. The both of us sighed in relief. "For a second, I thought the two of you were doing something bad!" she laughed.

"Ma!" My eyes widened in shock as Ciel started to laugh again. "Hey yeah, you shut up," I shot at Ciel.

"What is he doing here anyway?" My mum asked. "I don't think I've met him before." I paused.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself ma'am," he said. Nice going! Trying to be all well-mannered to get on my mum's good side, works every time. "I'm Ciel, I'm one of Viri's classmates," so even he calls me Viri now does he? Fine... If it's coming from him I can't protest...

"I'm helping him with his music homework," I added. "Sorry for not calling you earlier, my phone ran out of battery," well actually it had five percent of battery left but it was too low for radio use.

"That's alright," my mum smiled. "Ciel, you can call me Tita Luz," basically Auntie Lucy, just very filipino. "Would you like something to eat?" That's a filipino parent, always asking are you hungry.

"Um a bit..." He said, looking shy. Ciel looking shy? That was priceless.

"Yeah, we vomited at school," my mum looked at us with a surprised expression.

"Why does everyone always vomit at that school?" she said to herself. "Anyway, I'll cook something or I could go out and buy something? What would you like?" We looked at each other then shrugged. "I'll just go outside to McDonalds." Ciel tilted his head.

"What's McDonalds?" Gah! He blew it! Idiot!

"He used to live in the countryside so there weren't that many fast food places," I saved the day, you may now praise me... He doesn't want to. "He was also home schooled for most of his life and only went to public school for a while," at least that's what happened in the manga, since the public school arc is still on going. It's so cute how he's almost like a lost puppy rather than a guard dog... Excuse me for saying cute.

"Okay," my mum smiled. "I'll be back then." I waited until I heard the door slam before talking.

"So you eat it with your hands?" Ciel twiddled a chip between his fingers. "It gets kinda messy doesn't it?" I nodded. "So this is called a chip, and this is a hamburger?"

"Cheeseburger, it's got cheese, don't forget that," I wanted to laugh so badly at him but he was so confused so I tried to hold it in for him.

"Um alright..." He took a bite of it. "Hm.." He chewed then swallowed. "It's not actually that bad."

"Told you," it felt weird eating with him. He was used to all this fancy stuff so eating this was like alien food to him. Still he ate with etiquette, guess it's part of his character.

"I didn't expect to really like it," he said in a sheepish manner. This is not the Ciel I knew from the manga! But... I did like this part of him, an actual child as he actually is. I let out a small laugh.

"So," I wiped my mouth with a tissue, I wasn't the uncivilised. "We should get to work." I took the rubbish on the table away and threw it in the bin. I quickly went into my room and grabbed my music book before returning to the living room. "So we need to find out about a famous blues composer." His face was blank.

"I come from the Victorian era, do you expect me to know anything about this?" Well true.

"Well I'll just tell you all the info," I mused. He looked at me with sarcasm.

"Really?" He laughed. "I don't know, give me a composer that starts with... B?"

"B.B. King or rather Riley B. King was born on September 16th 1929 and is an American blues musician, singer, songwriter and guitarist..." I ran on for about an hour I guess?

"How do you know that much?" Ciel sighed. His hand had started to hurt over the first ten minutes since I talked to fast so I took over, trying to replicate his hand writing which I was quite good at. How come I could copy his hand writing and not anyone else's?

"Well, my parents listen to a lot of music so a lot of it just gets filtered down," I answered while writting.

"What time is it... Oh shoot," Ciel looked outside. "It's dark outside," then to the clock. "It's eight o'clock!" Really? We finished drama at five, came back at six, ate at seven so we weren't even finished and it was eight!

"It's due tomorrow as well," I frowned at the clock. "Anak!" My mum shouted. "It's getting late!" No kidding. "When is Ciel going home?" That just sounded rude but still... The house phone rang. Who would be calling now? I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Viridian here?" I waited for an answer. Don't tell me it was some prank caller or an advertiser.

"Viridian?" Great it was Sebastian. "Pardon me for asking you of this but can the Young Master stay at your house just for tonight?" I scoffed.

"That'd be find by me but you have to ask my parents," you know what parents are like right? "Wait a sec" I covered the phone then looked up. "MA! The phones for you!" My mum shuffled into the room, with socks and slippers that looked more like sandals. That was just, no.

"Hello?" I could here faint murmurs from Sebastian on the phone. "Yes, I understand, okay, Ciel?" She passed the phone to Ciel then departed from the room. Was it really that easy? Normally she'd never let anyone sleepover, let alone a boy but she was a person of reason, seeing how dark it was, she wouldn't want anyone to have to go out at the time.

"So it seems I am staying over then?" Ciel tossed me the phone which I managed to catch.

"Don't throw a phone!" I shot. "Hello?"

"Do you have any clothes for him to borrow?"

"Well I am the only child in my house... And I'm a girl as well," honestly. Sebastian you should think properly.

"Oh well you know how he sleeps don't you?" Well he just wears his shirt to bed but that just sounds weird.

"You don't know how weird that sounds," I heard him chuckle over the phone.

"Just take care of the Young Master for me," the line went dead.

"So..." Ciel laid his head on the table. "What do we do now?" Boredom strikes at the worst time doesn't it? We had dinner already, it was only nine. "Should we go to sleep?" I held in my laughter.

"What time do you normally sleep? I don't even sleep this early," I answered. We used the blow up mattress so there would be a place for him to sleep but after jumping on some little thing for it to blow up, things were just boring now.

"Eleven because of business and all that," true he was a busy kid. He had his company I had my clubs. "What d'ya say to a video game?"

"A what?"

"Well..." I thought of the best way to put it. "A video game is an electronic game that involves human interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device. The word video in video game traditionally referred to a cathode ray tube display device, but it now implies any type of display device that can produce two or three dimensional images. The electronic systems used to play video games are known as platforms; examples of these are personal computers and video game consoles. These platforms range from large mainframe computers to small handheld devices. Specialized video games such as arcade games, while previously common, have gradually declined in use. Video games have gone on to become an art form and industry."

"Um... I did not understand any of it."

"Well it's a game," a smile grew on my face. "You like games don't you?" He smirked. He accepted my challenge.

"You know that I am not one to lose at a game easily, no matter what game it is."

"You really aren't one to lose easily are you?" It was three all. True he was pretty good. One point decided it all. That's what you get for saying don't go easy on me. I will be the most brutal thing in video games that anyone's ever seen. Our last game had come down to House of the Dead on the wii. True he's fired a gun before but so have I. I decided to wield a pistol shaped zapper while he chose a machine gun zapper.

"Thanks. This game is not different, I've actually used a gun in real life," well true, that was on the Campania but this was a video game and I owned this.

"Okay so just like the Bizarre Dolls, head shots to kill but shake the controller to reload," he nodded. I shot the screen to start the game.

The zombies, or Bizarre Dolls as he knew them, came wave after wave. I'd never progressed this far in the story with any of my friends. He really was a good shot. Although it was a competition, we helped each other out when the other was attacked. The look of determination on his face was different from what I'd seen before, it had a hint of joy in it. His lips had not shown a smile but his eyes had a certain glint in them.

1,121,025...

"Good game," Ciel patted my back. He was a good sport although he lost by only 100 points, it was that close. "You really are skilled at games."

"Well you'd beat me in chess," I laughed.

"Anak!" My mum interrupted. "You two should go slip! It's ten now!" Really?

"Thanks ma!" I shouted back. "You heard her." Ciel rubbed his eye. "We should pack up n..." When I had turned around Ciel had already ejected the disk and turned off the system.

"Loser cleans up," he said. We didn't agree to that but I didn't argue with it either, I still helped though.

We put the discs and controllers away before we went to get changed, Ciel in my room, me in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then looked at my hair. For once it actually looked perfect... Right before going to bed. I dismissed it and fixed my clothes, coming out in a t-shirt and jogging pants, I seriously didn't care about how I looked.

I walked into the bedroom and saw that Ciel was looking at my drawings, already in only his baggy shirt, since he didn't have his usual nightshirt, hopefully he was wearing underwear because I didn't see anything anywhere. He may have had Sebastian tending to his every need but he wasn't a slob. Wait, he was looking at my drawing on my wall?

"So you drew me..." He looked at himself. "It's really good," he said. I felt really awkward. He probably could see my anime obsession already. Well a compliment was a compliment.

"Thanks." For once my room wasn't messy, it seemed as if everything was playing off too well. He sat on the edge of the blow up bed. He looked at me for a second. "You can take off your eye patch, my parents probably won't walk in on us," I hoped. He didn't say anything. "Don't worry, I'll help," I got down and reached behind his head, undoing the knot of the eye patch before discarding it on the table.

"Thanks," his purple contract was now revealed. He sifted a hand through his hair before covering his mouth and yawning. "We should get to sleep."

"Yeah," I sighed before going to my own bed. "Good night Ciel." I pulled the blanket over myself and looked at him one last time.

"Good night," I closed my eyes and heard the rustle of blankets.

**Exams are over! Yes! *Cue celebration song* Okay, now I can update more. Well I don't revise for tests really, I just get worried and do any homework I have. I get good grades for some reason though so yeah. **


	5. That Butler, Thinking

**Sup! Hideki here! ****End ****of half term… Back to school. But! Exams and all of that's over! We might not be doing fanfiction club in school anymore… So people like KillerBreifcase and I will have to keep things up now! Somebody had given me spoilers T^T so I have to read that part but I might have to put some things here but I'll try not to give spoilers. I am not going to put Soma in here. Yeah yeah, go cry in a corner Soma-sama fans, but I fear that if I write him here…I'll offend a lot of people, so sorry Soma-sama fans.**

**Ciel's POV**

"What do you mean he quit!?" That complete it, his clothes, his hair, his glasses and now his face was red. Grell literally grabbed onto the label of Viridan's green blazer and was screaming and raging. "He was one of the main parts and he quit?!"

"Calm down Mr. Sutcliff," Derick approached Grell. "Like, we can find a replacement in time right?" Grell looked at him while still holding onto Viridian like a rag doll. "And, I think you're making Viridian uncomfortable," he muttered. She was still being held onto. Then. She gave me the look.

"Ciel!" She scrambled away from Grell and, literally charged past Derick and some other students and at me. "Help us! You need to fill in!"

"What?" No way was this girl serious. Me? Being in a play? Seriously? I mean, I played Hamlet before but… "Why me?" Hopefully she didn't know about that.

"I know you were in a play before!" Damn it… "You were in Hamlet!" She let go of me. "Besides," she whispered. "Remember, the play is about Kuroshitsuji, you're the main character you'd be playing yourself basically! You're perfect to play the part of yourself," she pulled away. "So then… Are you in?"

"I decline." The whole of the drama club looked at me like I was the worst thing that God had ever put on this earth.

"What?" Viridian's eyes seemed to darken. I'm surprised that she's not a demon. "You what?"

"I…" Now I know that Viridian wrote the play herself, and she was in it as well… Surely it didn't mean that much to her…right? Um… "I…"

"Come on now," she said as Grell and the others watched as Sebastian came into the room. "Spit it out Ciel…" The way her hair created a shadow over her actually made me scared. I was not going to admit it

"Ciel," great, now Sebastian was on my case. "Please do this for the students, they've worked so hard on this play… You wouldn't want your peers to hate you, would you now?" His dastardly smile… I was going to get him for that. "Especially Viridian, who wrote the play by herself," he raised an eyebrow.

"He's riiiiiiggght!~"Undertaker's voice just chimed through my head… Wait, he was staring through one of the windows and looking down into the hall.

"F-fine…" I had to admit defeat sometimes. "I'll play the part." All I heard was clapping, cheering and screaming. Then Viridian tackled me with a hug in front of everyone. "Air… V… Need… Air…" Viridian laughed and let go off me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y"- I covered her mouth with the script she was holding. "Okamph… Hess yomph scompt…" Okay here's your script. I was guessing. I took the script off of her mouth and scanned through the pages. "So Ciel is playing Ciel! Isn't that great!"

"Oh… So it's like that isn't it?" I whispered to her.

"Okay everyone!" Grell clapped his hands and stood up. "Everyone in positions, we're going to fill Ciel in with what we have so far, you can use your scripts as well," people scattered to and fro, getting to their pages. "Ciel, backstage now." I followed Derick backstage and sat down on the back steps.

The stage was set up so there was an upper stage and a lowers stage connected by a five steps of stairs. On the sides, behind covers were a set of stairs, I was sat down on the stairs next to Derick as Viridian, as her character Cocona, and another guy as his character, Seylon, a demon butler like Sebastian.

The stage was completely dark as Nigram Clavem was played. I could just about see people in black robes and white masks standing aound an altar where Viridian, or rather, Cocona was.

"Today we present Black Butler: Lost In The Shadows," the narrator announced, one of the black robed. "Thank you very much for coming. We have a few requests to make of the audience. We ask that you try not to talk to those around you as the sound will carry through the hall. Now, the show is about to start. Please take your seats immediately. Any human not seated at the start of the show will be reaped without mercy... Honestly," with that the robed returned to the side of the altar along with the rest.

Time passed quickly and it was time for me to go on. I walked onto stage with my Sebastian as another girl, a servant named Lorelai came on to offer drinks to those who weren't dancing in this scene. Since this was a masquerade ball, everyone was wearing masks.

"Young Master," Sebastian said. It was weird for someone else to say it to me, I had to admit. "Are you sure about this? After all, it has only been three years since your disappearance."

"I grew tiresome of staying in 'that' place," I answered. "Is your master not allowed to do as he pleases?" I felt so awkward. Since this was my first time, I was the only one using a script apart from a few others. We couldn't do any fight scenes as well which the others had hated.

"I apologise my lord."

"Besides, this is the home of the girl who has replace me. I would like to see if she is fit for the job. After all, what were to happen if the queen's guard dog was not up to scratch. What is her story then?" Did I really talk like this? I guess I'd have to watch an episode of my show or read my manga to find out. Sebastian read out a fact file about Cocona and then looked at me.

"That is it," since we were in our uniforms with just a few differences like coats instead of blazers etc, it felt so awkward. "Such familiaralities the two of you share."

"Indeed, common as to his..." Lorelai approached us.

"Would you like something to drink?" She held a platter with empty glasses. Since it was rehearsal, it didn't really matter did it?

I shook my head. "Odd pair they are, she muttered.

"Did you smell that?" I said, looking at Seylon who was on the lower stage sorting out tables. "Something is not right. It's just..."

"I sense it too," Sebastian said. "It seems there is someone else of our kind about here."

"What about the servant who just came by?"

"Probably mortal... But there is also another scent. You may not be able to pick it up but.." He sniffed at the air and looked at Viri- Cocona.

"Alright everyone," Sebastian clapped his hands in the middle of one scene. "That's enough for today. Next week and the week after we have rehearsal everyday until the day of the performance where we'll have a full day to rehearse. We have two hours of rehearsal then we perform for the students then we have a bit more time to rehearse some more, after school we'll also have to perform for the parents as well."

"Thank you everyone for working so well!" Grell piped. "You've all worked so hard!" He turned to me. "Can we also thank Ciel as well? He saved our play when he stepped in!" He started clapping along with everyone. It just felt too awkward for me.

When the applause had died down, I went home with Viridian on the bus again. Apparently, according to Sebastian, rather than staying at a hotel like we were for a while, he had found a flat in Viridian's block where we could stay.

"I'm sorry I pressured you back there," Viridian faced me with her back to window as the bus came to a stop, about one more till we had to get off. "I was just..."

"It's fine," I waved it off. "I know how important it was to you and everyone," I hated admitting this. It made me feel uncomfortable for some reason."So..." I said. "Who else do you think'll come over?"

"Hm?" She looked up again. "Oh, yeah... Um... I'm not sure. It's been a week and nobody else has come over. I'm not sure if anyone else'll come." I pondered over the thought. "This is our stop." She picked up her bag then went to the lower deck of the bus to get outside, with me following.

"Hey," Viridian said. "You need help to settle in and stuff?" The question brought a surprise to me as Viridian was about to open the door to her house, mine being right next to hers.

"Okay then," I shrugged my shoulders and opened my door as she came to where I was standing.

The house had almost the same structure as Viridian's, just if you put a line between the two, they'd be symmetrical. Her kitchen was on the left mine was on the right etc. The walls were a pale cream colour and the floors were tiled with a wood like pattern. When we went to examine the rest of the place, it was totally clean, no cobwebs. The living room was cosy, two sofas, a table, cupboards and shelves and a TV. The bathroom was clean and smelled fresh, a sink and a bath with a toilet in the room next to it. There were two bedrooms, one for me and one for Sebastian so it wasn't too terribly small. I was used to my huge mansion, but even if this was miniature in size, I still felt it was comfortable.

"It's quite a nice place you got here," Viridian said. "It's just I needs something..." She trailed off. "You know how my house is like... Me. You're house needs to be like you."

"That made no sense what so ever," I told her. "The only thing I really thought about was clothes, the only thing I have are things that were from my era." She laughed.

"It looks cute on you though, you can just go running about in little Victorian outfits!" She laughed. I scowled but then the expression melted.

"Cute?"

"Ah!" Her eyes widened. "I-I didn't. Mean. Like...It suits you!" She hid her discomfort with a laugh... She was weird. "I was just joking about the Victorian outfits actually," she regained her composure. "If you go out like that at a time where people aren't cosplaying, people are going to think you're weirder than actual cosplayers."

"Ugh... I have to go shopping then..." I hated shopping. But I just did it because Sebastian said I had to. But since Viridian was a girl I was guessing that she'd love to-

"I do too," wait what? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but don't girls usually love shopping? "Hey!" She frowned at me. It took me a while to realise that I didn't say that in my head, but rather out loud. "Don't go stereotyping me. I'm not like them make up plastic bags," she folded her arms. There was a pause. "Sorry. If you hate shopping that much, we can go now if you have money."

"I don't know what this is but Sebastian gave me this," I pulled out a silver card, "said the code was 1888." She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"This is called a credit card. It has money on it. You just need to type in your pin then you can pay. The only problem is how much money's on here... And it's Barclays."

"What's the problem with Barclays?" Did she hate a bank?

"Oh nothing, it's just that there's a Barclays near here so we can check."

"Don't tell me we're..."

"Yeah, let's go now."

"But I'm in my uniform!"

"Just..." She looked at me. "Loosen the tie, remove the sweater, untuck the shirt... Look in the mirror." I went to the mirror... Woah. It actually looked alright. It was smart yet casual, luckily the school crest wasn't on my blazer so I wouldn't really be mocking the school.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I'm gonna grab my jumper, be right back," before I could say anything, she ran out of the house.

When she came back, her hair was let down and she was wearing a black jumper and black boots. We went to the bank to check how much money I had... And there was a lot. That was like all the money I had in my era but since the times had changed, it was even more!

"You're lucky you're rich you know," she said. "If you're that rich why don't you and Sebastian get a better house?" The question caught me off guard as we walked towards Tottenham Court Road.

"Well... It's easier to get to school for one thing..." I was trying to think of some other things. "It's really central and... I get to stay close to you."

"What?" Viridian blushed a bright red colour, me following soon after.

"I mean like," God, what to say. "We can tell each other something quickly if something comes up about why I'm here."

"Oh okay," she sighed with relief for some reason but then her expression changed. "Anyway, normally I wouldn't like this but... There's a shop called Primark. It's cheap but they have a lot of things there." I could literally see a look of dread washing over her face.

"We don't have to go there if you don't want."

"The other shops are longer to walk to."

"I can do that," she smiled at my response.

We both knew we didn't like shopping, but together it seemed so much better. It wasn't boring, it wasn't tiring. In fact we bought a lot of stuff... Was it normal for a guy like me to buy that much stuff? Hey I'm from the Victorian era, who cares? I'm going back there any time soon... I didn't know when though. I had spent like only a couple of weeks here though... Viridian was so nice to me and she treated me like a best friend or brother. I didn't know how she'd feel if I left.

We got back home after an hour but we talked in front of our houses first.

"Thanks for helping me Viri," I said. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You're smiling... Happily," she started to laugh. "And you said," she put her hand up. "To smile happily... I've forgotten," she just mimicked me!

"Hey! Don't go laughing at and or imitating me!" She just ended up laughing even more.

"Hey but you're cute when you smile," she poked my face. "Don't forget that." That was the second time she had called me cute today. What was wrong with her? Wait, what was wrong with me? I had called her Viri? I sighed and went inside carrying all of the things that I had bought.

When I had fixed everything, I changed into my blue pyjamas and went to sleep. Well... I couldn't sleep really. It had been only a couple of weeks that I had been with those people at school. At first, I thought that they were pawns at my disposal, like stepping stones that I could use to get back home, but now... They were, dare I say, friends. There were random class moments. Sebastian wouldn't let our class watch Les Mis so we barricaded the door and screamed "VIVE LA REVOLUCIÓN" when he tried to get in. Random moments in class where Viridian would wait for me to look at her then she'd I've me a big wink like "HEY BABE." She was an idiot but she was a great person to be around. Yeah, they were all idiots but they were good people. There was something in that play that stood out to me. The actors... How all of the students put passion into all that they did... I didn't think I could be one of them.

**I had a rough week, first comic con was ruined… (Screw that oh wait you're still here) Anyway, like I promised, I'll continue my other story so this is going to be updated every two weeks. So this then that then this then… I'm boring you aren't I? The next thing I post on this story won't be a proper chapter that affects the story line. I'm just going to give a bit of information on Viridian.**


	6. That Butler, Disastrous

******Okay. I'm just gonna go out with it. Somebody guessed it so the Bizarre Dolls are coming soon! I was getting bored of how long I was all "friendship! Friendship!" I sound like Anzu from Yu-Gi-Oh for crying out loud! Finally! Something real is happening in this chapter.**

**Ciel's POV**

"Viridian," Sebastian called her name. Viridian sat up straight in her seat. She was wiped out from yesterday and all the shopping, and so way I. On the way to school that was all we talked about on the top deck of the bus, how tired we were, while receiving looks and random comments from Kayleigh, Alaoisa and Joe. "Please pay attention." Viridian nodded but as soon as Sebastian turned around she returned to her normal self: slacking off but still somehow paying attention. It was only registration and things were-

"By the way," Sebastian said, interrupting my thoughts. "A new students will be joining us today." I had a feel- "May I introduce Elizabeth Midford," on cue Elizabeth came into the classroom, blonde spiralling pigtails and all. Her green eyes went straight to me as she set her usual smile upon her face. "I'm Mr. Michaelis, we welcome you to 9-Red." He pointed to me. "You can sit behind Ciel over there." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you… Mr. Michaelis," she said in that high-pitched voice of hers. She sat down behind us… I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head… Then they shifted. I looked to Viridian who seemed uncomfortable.

"Viridian…" I whispered. She craned her head slowly to me, like a robot that had rusty joints.

"S-She's… Her eyes… They're not boring into the back of my head," she lowered her head even more. "They're boring into my soul…" I highly doubted that even… Okay. I realised how jealous girls could get.

When registration was over, we went to normal subjects as last week the subjects were sorted out. Sebastian wouldn't be teaching us for every lesson anymore so we had to find out where all the classrooms were. Luckily, Viridian and I were in the same lessons for each subject… And Elizabeth was in some of them as well.

"So that answers our question of who's coming next…" But that made things worse. One after another, people were coming over. Viridian sighed. "This is getting out of hand. If Claude, that paedophile perverted butler comes over…" We shuddered at the thought. At least we could talk now that the teacher wasn't in the room.

"Sorry to barge in here," came a voice. Oh come on! Edward, Lizzy's brother came into the room… "I'm on office duty," wait when did he come here? "And I was told to bring this student in."

"OH HELL NAW!" Those words Viridian said echoed through the classroom before the kid stepped in… Luckily, not wearing VERY short shorts.

"Hello everyone! Alois Trancy 'ere! I got lost on the way here, so sorry!" The blonde popped his head around the corner with a smile and glint in his pale blue eyes.

"I…hate…him."

"So then," Edward said. "Alois. I'm going to drop you off over here…" He scanned the room for a spare seat. Damn. Please don't see, please don't see- "You can sit next to the blue haired kid at the back." Damn. Freaking. It…. I saw Viridian slowly standing up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Edward left Trancy in the room.

"I am going to commit suicide. I do not like him," she stated simply. That was just extreme. You couldn't just commit suicide for hating someone… or… At least she wasn't afraid of death.

"Hey Ci-el!"~ Alois called across the classroom as about twenty other students looked at us. "How are you doing?" Twenty individual snickers. "Who's the girl!"

"None of your business!" Viridian shouted. "I am going to go kill myself. See ya in hell Trancy pants!" She made it to the window and stood up on a table.

"Viridian! What are you doing!" A girl shouted. As Viridian opened the window she stopped. Her eyes widened in shock from something. She pulled away from the window, abandoning her thoughts of suicide. "Viridian?"

"Ciel," Viridian ignored the girl. "We're leaving now."

"What?" She came up to me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of my seat. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"No time to explain," she left everything as it was on the table, books and all. I'm sure the only thing she had on her person was her phone, earphones, bus pass, a couple of pens and a folded up piece of paper which she kept for drawing. "We need to go now so"- She stopped herself. "Find somewhere to hide," she whispered. "I'll find you."

"What are you on about?" I tugged myself off of her. "Are you crazy?"

"So your bitch is an escapee from a mental asylum?" Alois yelled, causing the class to erupt in laughter. I didn't want to hear that blonde idiot's laughter.

"Shut up Trampy!" Viridian said. If this was another time, I would be laughing so hard but I resisted. "If any of you want to live, then get the hell out of here now!" The class just laughed even more.

"She's insane! What kind of joke is this? She does belong in an asylum!" Jeering, laughing, all aimed at her… She bowed her head.

"Fine then…" She chuckled to herself with her head lowered. "Screw all of you people. I don't really care about most of you anyway…" She looked at me, regret in her dark eyes. "Ciel… I see how it is," before I could respond, she was out the door and out of my sight in a flash.

"You idiot!" I pushed Alois against the classroom walls as everyone watched. "How dare you say that to her!" It wasn't like me to defend someone I'd known for only a short while. But she was different. She did what she could for me. People made fun of my hair, my eye patch… My everything. She dealt with them yet, I didn't stick up for her now. It was hard to say, no, think of it, but, she was my friend.

"Pfft." Alois laughed as I held him by his blazer against the wall. "Why so angry? She's not your friend," his laughter was silenced when I moved my hands to his throat.

"Ciel!" One of the boys approached me. "Calm down!"

"No!" I hated him. He messed with Sebastian, my fiancé, Viridian, and me. "Look Trancy. Here, the rules are different from where we come from. I don't care if I get locked up for this. I"-

"Attention all students," the speakers interrupted me before I could continue. "This is an emergency situation. All students are to follow all the instructions set by their teachers and evacuate the school immediately." What? Viridian was right…

"Screw you Alois Trancy," I pushed Alois against the wall again to give him the message and left him, running after Viridian.

"Gah!" The principal's voice rang loud and clear over the speakers. "W-What are you doing?" I kept running. I had to find her. She knew what the hell was going on. "G-get away from"- Then the speaker went dead. I ran through the silence. But Lizzy. Or Viridian. Who to go after first? I did know where Lizzy was so I could go save her or go find Viridian who was probably helpless when it came to fighting. No, Lizzy was my fiancé. I couldn't leave her. Then I heard screams. Banging. Crashing.

Students poured out of the classrooms, running, screaming, tumbling over each other in confusion and fear. It wasn't a fire. It was more serious… I had to get to my locker first. Luckily, I had managed to conceal my gun in there somehow. That was the first thing I needed. I couldn't encounter whatever had caused this panic without a proper weapon.

Six bullets," I muttered. The school was huge, I wasn't surprised that no one had come to the lockers to take their belongings. Who would if the situation was this bad? I put the gun in the holster which was attached to my belt, idiots thought that was where I kept my pens, and went to find Lizzy. She was in the room above me wasn't she?

I reached the room... But it was like a tornado had struck through here. Where was Lizzy though? I regretted to think that I left Viridian after how I treated her. Things were going too fast. I had no idea what was going on. I could only hope that the both of them were safe. I had to send Sebastian in on this.

"Sebastian," I called his name. No answer and he didn't appear. I lifted my eye patch to show the purple contract mark on my right eye. "Sebastian." Something was wrong. I went to one of the computers and looked at my reflection. My mark was still there... And. What was that behind me? I turned around quickly. As it was about to bite me I fought against it. A bizarre doll? What was it doing here? No. The fourth wall. If one was here, then there were others... Then they'd turn everyone. Wait. The bizarre doll was a kid in my class! No... I knew Lizzy could protect herself, but only if she had her sword. Viridian probably had a tough girl act but she probably couldn't even fight!

I struggled against the bizarre doll, it's teeth gnashing at me as I held it's wrists and my foot against it's chest as I was cornered against the computer barrier. I couldn't break free or it would bite me, I couldn't reach my gun with both of my hands like this. The only thing left was my leg. I needed to think quickly. My arms were getting tired. Then it hit me. I hooked my foot around a chair leg and pulled it up, hitting the bizarre doll on it's hip, making it loose it's grip on me. I jumped over the table to get away then pulled out my gun. Safety off. Then the gun shot fired. I was an idiot. The sound was going to bring more of them here now. I had to get out as fast as I could. If I used the doors, I would be running into the hallway where there weren't much places to run but the other rooms and stairs... The windows. It was risky. But I had to do it. My eye patch was still flipped up and attached to my head so I could see through the contract mark... Hopefully it wouldn't obscure my vision to much.

I looked down. There was a ledge... But it was small. I'd have to hold onto the windowsills and lean against the outside wall. There were a few poles that I could swing to where flags hung but I doubted they'd hold my weight. I looked over... The ... Streets... Ruined. Cars had crashed. Fires had erupted. Smoke came up in columns and tendrils. What was it, ten minutes? All this in at the most ten minutes. I gulped. I climbed out of the window and put my foot on the windowsill as a step to get down to the ledge. I dared not look down. The roof of the next building was down a floor and about four windows away. Not too bad right?

Damn... It was freezing ah! And slippery. I forgot it rained this morning. How stupid could I get today? My foot slipped slightly but I regained balance and made it to the first window. Three more then a drop to the roof. The second was easy. Two. I faced the wall and moved my foot down the ledge, holding onto the windowsill... My fingers hurt. If only I had my gloves. I couldn't be giving up now, I was so-

I lost my footing.

**So every time I write this story, I'm not sure whether to kill someone off or just end it. This way, if I'm not sure about the conclusion, you guys are unaware of an ending as well. I think this is a good way for me to write as it feels as if both of us are progressing through the story. Anyway, that's all I have to say. I've taken down 'One Hell of a Mage' and forgot to put Viridian's character profile. I'm sorry, I just didn't think anybody wanted to read but anyway… THIS ASIAN'S OUT! PEACE! (-_-)**


	7. That Butler, Grateful

**So, I felt bad about leaving Ciel to die. I had a dream where Ciel's ghost haunted me as well… T^T Anyway, here is a chapter. Make friends with it **

As I fell, time passed slowly, letting me watch my death as I fell slowly. Tch. No grim reaper would take my soul, neither a demon, there were too many dying around me. Five floors of the school and I fell off of the top floor. I wouldn't survive this. I'd pass it on to Viridian but I didn't know where she even was. Four. I smiled as I fell, in my eyes slowly, not seeing my cinematic record. Three. I was sorry. I closed my eyes, accepting the inevitable. Tw-

The feeling stopped. It was pitch black. Was I dead? No, I still had my eyes closed. I was weightless, but... There was a force tugging on me. Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of humans they are. Was that it? Were those the words that helped me?

"Open your eyes you idiot!" What? "I can't hold all day," the laugh. "I only have one hand holding you ya know!" I opened my eyes slowly. "Dude! Just hurry up already!" The command hit me straight. "Pleased to meet you. Viridian San Dero," she laughed. I smiled to see the Filipina girl who looked slightly Korean holding me onto me. It seems like she did it in a metaphorical sense before but now she literally was holding onto me. "I'm gonna pull you up okay?" She said with her single hand through the window.

Could she really do that? "Just hold onto me." I held on tightly to her arm as she held on mine. She had caught me early so it was awkward to be holding her like this. I used the ledge as boost up. I heard a clatter as she moved her other hand. She then moved it to help me up.

"Gotcha," I reached the windowsill then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in.

"I'm sorry," I said as we stood there, her arms still wrapped around me. "I let you down."

"Shut up."

"What?" She pulled away from me.

"You're an idiot you know that?" She glared at me. "You shouldn't be sorry for your mistakes. You learn from them... Besides." Her glare turned into a smile. "You didn't let me down. You can't let me down." She hugged me tightly... I returned it. "Now," she pulled away... If only it was longer- what am I saying? "We need to find Lizzy... And avoid Alois and them."

"You mean the bizarre doll..." I took a look at her, noticing that she was missing her blazer. "What happened to your blazer?

"Blood."

"What?"

"Not mine, somebody else's though. I saw my friends turn... But I- we have to keep going," she bit on her bottom lip to fight off her tears. "We need to find not only Lizzy I mean, but Sebastian, possibly William, Grell and Undertaker if you want them to come."

"There's a problem though," I said as we were about to go. "The contract between Sebastian and I... It isn't working," she noticed that I had flipped my eye patch up.

"... I figured," she sighed. "I guessed that once you came over into this world, any powers that anyone had would be invalid. Your contract still works but Sebastian can't get to you as fast since he can't use his inhuman speed." That was it huh? Wait. How did she manage to avoid all the zombies? Her black tights had no rips, her shoes weren't scuffed as usual. Her tie was still done up and her white shirt was still in order, only her blazer was missing. That was when I noticed something.

"Damn my sword"-

"Woah!" I backed away from her. "You have a sword?!"

"You have a gun so don't judge me."

"Touche..." I realised what the clatter I heard was when she went near the window sill and grabbed a sword in it's scabbard off of the table. "But why'd you have one?"

"I'm part of a lot of clubs at school," she said. "Martial Arts Club is one of them. I learnt kendo, I'm the only one who has a real sword but we only use wooden swords in practice," I gave her a weird look. I was right. This girl was crazy.

We ran through the halls. These bizarre dolls that we were dealing with were different. In my world they could sense us because of our souls but here they were responding to sound. We had to keep our footsteps quiet, crouch in corners etc. They littered the halls. Everywhere.

"Damn," Viridian whispered, she sighed then shrugged her shoulders as she stood up. "Only one thing to do."

"What are you doing?" I said as she went away from the crouching corner. "Are you really going?"

"You following?" Viridian waited for my answer. I nodded. She had her hand on the sword by her side, ready to attack if anything happened. I stayed close behind her. If we stayed quiet then we'd be safe. Crash. Damn it.

"Stay close to me," a familiar voice said.

"Is that Edward?" Viridian whispered. "We need to go"- before she could finish I ran ahead.

"Edward!" I saw Edward and Lizzy together, thank God, they were still alive. But they were being attacked by them.

"Move Ciel!" Viridian charged at the bizarre dolls. That's when I saw it. Her face was lit up with absolute joy when her sword sliced their heads off. When her sword impalled itself in their heads. We had only just come here and she had finished off most of them. With the final one, she kicked it's chest, causing it to fall to the ground then stabbed it through it's eye socket... That accuracy. She panted hard and pulled her sword out.

"Ciel!" Lizzy jumped at the sight of me. Edward as usual, did not approve of her doing so yet he held his comments in. "Are you okay?"

"Lizzy I'm fine," I whispered. "But we have to be quiet. They react to sound." Where ever they got their swords from, I don't know, I was just glad they could protect themselves. She nodded at this.

"Hey, who's your friend?" She said, looking at Viridian as she flicked blood off of her sword.

"Hey," Viridian stood up and approached us. "I'm Viridian. You're Elizabeth and that's your brother Edward right?" Lizzy didn't seem too surprised as she just simply nodded.

"Anyway," Edward interrupted. "We have see if there are any survivors..." He looked at me. "And find your butler." I guess he knew who was in this world too.

"Thanks," I nodded to him.

"I'll go first," Edward said brandishing his sword again. "You guys follow behind me. Lizzy, stay really close to me okay?"

"Okay." Lizzy followed then Viridian then me bringing up the rear. It wasn't really good for me to bring up the rear since I only had a gun, and the shots would only bring more of them, besides, I only had six bullets left. But I had to protect the girls and Edward, I'd give my life fot Lizzy and Edward... Possibly Viridian. No it was stupid of me to say that. She had saved my life so I could at least return the-

"Ciel," Viridian grabbed my wrist. "Hurry up. We need to scan this place as fast as possible."

"Let go of me," I tugged myself off. "I''ll hurry up." I did as she told me to. The ICT rooms were empty and destoryed, computers were smashed, papers were littered. The art rooms were the same as well. When we came to the music rooms though... Viridian's eyes looked like they were about to produce a waterfall.

"Hey," I put my hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" She brushed my hand off.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Edward looked at her. We all could tell she wasn't alright.

"We should move on," Edward said. "if there isn't anything of..." He stopped when he saw that Viridian had taken something from the desk. "You got whatever you need?" Viridian nodded slowly. "Okay," he turned to the door and looked out of its window. "We should leave..." He froze when he looked into the hall. "They're out there..."

So here we were, trapped in a music room... With Viridian... A musical prodigy. I knew this was her favourite hangout so she was just sitting in the corner poking at the wall, trying to touch anything.

"Hey Ciel," Edward smiled at me. Wait he was smiling at me? "I still don't acknowledge you as my brother-in-law. If we do make it out of this, I still don't want you to take my sister's hand in marriage..." He paused. "You can take her hand in marriage," I literally silently flipped out.

"Don't say such things as that!" I whispered. Lizzy turned around but then went to Viridian's side. We both turned to look at her and secretly listen in on their conversation.

"Hey..." Lizzy whispered as she crouched beside Viridian. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Viridian answered. "Just trying to hold back on trying not to play the instruments," she laughed. Was she really that addicted to music?

"It's cool that you know how to play them," Lizzy laughed with a smile. Oh good. They were getting along. If two of the most important girls in my life were happy, then... Did I just say Viridian was important? I could've laughed at the thought. I didn't think she thought I was important. She was just trying to get me out of this world and using me for the play... Which I doubted would ever happen now. I didn't know why she saved me when I fell though that- There was a whirr of some sort of device... It sounded familiar. Viridian turned her head around, her dark eyes glinting as if it was calling to her.

"Viridian," when I called her name she ignored me, grabbing her sword and proceeding to the door. "Get back here!" I half whispered and shouted. And she ignored me again. She unlocked the door quietly then went outside.

"What is she doing?" Edward stood up from the chair and went after her.

"Lizzy come on," I waited for Lizzy to grab her sword before we left the music room.

"That's"-

"My my!" The red head said. Okay I realised that rhymed. "So many of these things and only me?" He chimed. His long red hair was caked with blood as he fought against the bizarre dolls with his chainsaw death scythe.

"Grell!" Viridian stepped onto the scene with her sword. "I got your back!" Again, she disposed of all the bizarre dolls like before. Forget music, art and all that, this was what I think she trully enjoyed. It scared me to think that this was possibly the real her. Of course, it could've just been a reaction to these events, but, something told me that it was more than that.

"Grell!" She hugged the red reaper as the three of us just stood there in silence."It's so good to see you're safe!"

"Of course I am," he wrapped one arm around her, the other holding his death scythe. "You know that even without my powers, I can still face those things." He patted her head. "Now," he adjusted his red skull chain glasses. "Care to explain?"

"I see," Grell said. "So Bassy's gone somewhere. And I can't find Will or the Undertaker."

"Exactly," Viridian said, now the both of them leading and Edward bringing up the rear. "We're trying to find survivors as well." I really didn't like teaming up with Grell, but for some odd reason, Viridian really had taking a liking to him. It was official. They were both idiots.

"So..." Lizzy said. "If you're Grell... Then that must mean you used to be Aunt Ann's butler..." Grell looked down at her. She had to bring that up...

"Anyway," I said, trying to veer off course of the conversation. "The last part where we haven't checked is the PE department and library."

"I suggest we go to the PE department first," Edward said. "At least you can pick up something rather than a gun."

"Ah yes, I was wondering what you were doing with out protection," Grell said. I held in my curses as we went to the PE department.

Quick and easy. I grabbed a spear, this school and their sojutsu, kendo and probably ninjitsu. We had to check the library, the last unchecked area. There was only problem. The library was literally a labyrinth, there were no chairs, just a maze of book cases.

"I'll guard the door, in case they try to get in," Edward said. "Viridian, you lead," he whispered to her something. "I don't trust the others," is what I vaguely heard. She gave him a look then nodded, readying her sword.

Left. Forward. Straight. Straight. Right. No, back. It was an endless sequence of turns. I looked back. Where was Lizzy? I looked forward. Now where were Grell and Viridian.I went back. I had to find Lizzy first. Then there was a scream.

"Lizzy!" I ran back through the bookshelf maze. When I found her, two arms came through the book case and were trying to pull her through as she desperately tried to get away. Her sword on the ground. I reached for it and used it on the arms. I cut one off so that Lizzy would manage to get free but then... Everything toppled. Masses of books landing with loud thuds.

"Oh looky at what we have here!"~ A familiar eeire cackle said.

"Wha..." Lizzy was free but it was some how still alive,one arm less and trying to squirm out from under the bookshelf. I glared at it then stepped on it's head. Dead. "Where did that voice from earlier come from?"

"Over heeeere little ladyyyyy," came the voice. We looked around until we saw it.

"Undertaker?" We looked at the grey haired ex-shinigami under all the books. "What were you doing here?"

"Oh you know Earl~ Just checking out books till this is all over~" Then I realized.

"You're behind this aren't you?!" I accused. He giggled as I drew my gun.

"I'm afriad this time it isn't me. I don't even know why we're here so whyyy would I~ let the bizarre dolls through?" He cackled. I put my gun away as Viridian and Grell found us.

"You idiot!" Grell scolded. "They're going to come"- then he noticed Undertaker. "What did you do to him?!"

"Leave me here"~ he laughed. "I want to take a lookie here at all the books here." Viridian gave him a weird look.

"Are you sure Undertaker?" Viridian kneeled down. "We can take you with us."

"Nooooope!" He said. "If you do make it out alive I'll give you a little bone shaped biscuit!" Okay? Viridian stood up. "You should go if you do want a biscuit!" Viridian smirked.

"You heard him guys," Viridian said. "Hey, do you at least want to get out of there?"

"Nooo"~ he chimed. "It's quite comfortable here." Viridian took one last look before we went back to Edward.

"What was that?" Edward said as we ran out of the library. "They're gonna come swarming."

"One attacked us and knocked over the shelves," Lizzy said. "We've checked the whole school. There's no other places"-

"What about Sebastian!" Viridian blurted out. "He's still there somewhere."

"We have no time!" I shot back at her. Edward and Lizzy looked surprised. "I know he's... Yeah. But he's my butler, he'll find us," I put a hand on her shoulder. "He is one hell of a butler," she looked up. Wow, it felt good to say his catchphrase! Now I could see why so many people over reacted over it.

"Hmph," Viridian smiled. "Fine then we should leave then."

The parking lot. We couldn't trust Grell to drive. Our only option was Edward. Edward was only, what sixteen? I'm pretty sure he knew how to-

"Help!" A few students ran towards us. Then I saw who they were. "Ciel!"

"Alois?!" Viridian glared at the group coming. He had about two others, a girl with glasses and a boy. "Fine then." What?! She almost jumped out of a window because of him. She could clearly see the look on my face. "We can't leave anyone behind. We need to protect people." As much as I hated to say it, she was right. Then they started pouring out of the school. "Ciel, you guys get a school bus."

"What?" Lizzy looked at her in horror. We all knew what she was going to do. "Viridian!" Edward tugged her back.

"Lizzy no!" Lizzy struggled against him. "She told us to get one of the school buses!"

"Edward!" She turned to him. "We can't just leave he"-

"Don't worry Lizzy!" Viridian shouted back as she drew her sword. "I'll be fine."

"Viridian!"

"No need to worry about that young mistress!" Sebastian! We turned to see a small school bus zooming towards us. "Move." We then realised what he was going to do and moved out of the way. Then I saw the extra passengers. William and... Ronald? Oh God. When Viridian saw him, she would definitely scream. The bus narrowly missed Viridian as she dived away then it crashed into the hoard that approached.

"So then," Viridian said as she helped Alois and the other two up. "If you're tagging along, I suggest you three hop on quickly." They nodded and ran to the bus as William opened the back door for them to get in. We followed as Viridian fought.

"Viridian come on!" Grell shouted from the window.

"Hey! You guys come to me, I'm in the way of the gate anyway!" That request was crazy.

"Everyone!" Sebastian shouted. "Close the back door and buckle up!" No! He wasn't serious. Edward closed the back and got back into his seat, following everybody who was buckling their seat belts. "Get ready!" That's was all we got before Sebastian stomped on the gas. Lizzy held onto Edward, William and Ronald braved the force as I clutched the arm rests. Wait. Grell was holding onto a rail and standing up, no, he was moving to the front door. I braved it and looked out of the window. The door opened up as we drew closer to Viridian.

"Viridian!" At the call of her name, Viridian turned and put her sword away. She outstretched her hand as more of them came at her. "Grab on!" At that her hand grasped Grell's. Grell pulled her on board as they tumbled to the floor. "Quick, get up and get to a seat!" They both got up and sat down, buckling their seat belts.

"Hold on!" We braced ourselves. The gate was in the way. Was he going to- I moved into the brace position for impact. Sound faded. Then we crashed.


	8. That Butler, Insane

**Hey! I'm back! I'm just gonna sort out a few issues here. Sebastian didn't have any powers in chapters before. My school bus actually does have seat belts. Ciel and Sebastian did cross paths before but I didn't mention it. Ciel was just surprised that his form tutor was Sebastian. And yes, I am pure Filipino. Anyway, please read my friend KillerBriefcases story, Now or Never, he reviewed my story so you can get to that through there so… here we go!**

**Viridian's POV**

The impact hit hard. And I mean, really hard. I had to admit, it was funny, no, hilarious, to see Grell thump his head on the seat in front of him, but… I did it as well… It's not that funny when you receive the pain as well. I mean but gheeze! Sebastian man! Bloody hell! Couldn't this guy have made a clearer charge at the gate? Well, he wasn't inhuman anymore so he couldn't really be the perfect butler anymore. But still! Bloody hell! You made me sound British! You can't really have much control when you're in a school mini-bus, coach or whatever it was, when I rammed into a big metal gate. Well, at least we were alive. Then I looked back at the school… Memories shattered… I had lost so much in one day. And I had seen so much in one day. Lives were lost and new memories, no, horrors were burnt into my mind forever.

The streets were lined with fires and emptiness. My world was now in ruins… I turned away from the window and leant on Grells shoulder. I didn't understand why I had liked Grell so much. He was like… I don't know. He said he couldn't have a child of his own, and that him 'being a male a biiit of a problem," so I guess he treated me so well because of that, even if he was my teacher. He treated me like a parent should… My parents. I didn't know where they were. God. I didn't know where the hell my parents were in the middle of this hell!

"Are you alright?" Grell moved away my hair. "That was an awful lot for you to see at your age…" Of course he was right.

I looked back at the school. Memories shattered… I had lost so much… It was a lot for me to take in. And I was only thirteen, nearing fourteen. It was two months away from my birthday.* December was drawing near. Christmas, my birthday. I had watched so many zombie movies before. The gore, the blood and the horror… Society was totally desensitized from it. I used to hear my classmates say that they'd survive all of this. The zombie apocalypse was something that wouldn't fade after a week, or a month… I mean, it could take years for this all to clear up. It was too much for me to take in. I'd seen my friends bitten, turned, and then I had to kill them… I took up the sword for real. I… I only thought it would be a hobby. I knew martial arts were only for self-defence… but…

"I'm fine," I pulled away from him and smiled. "I'm going to talk with the others. You know, to see how they're doing." I unbuckled my seat belt, luckily, Sebastian was driving at a pace slow enough for me to move about, but fast enough to evade the bizarre dolls as we passed them. I decided to go to Alois first. I mean, it would be easier to work with the people I hated the most first, and then I'd work my way up.

"You're lucky I went back and saved your ass," I laughed as I say down next to Trancy. "I thought about leaving you to them but… it's not really in my nature to do that.

"Then I'm lucky that you thought otherwise and you were in a good mood," he said with his head against the window, his pale blue eyes looking at the destruction outside "But… why though?"

"What do you mean?" I gave him a look.

"You wanted to jump out of a window because of me and now you just saved my life," okay. Now that I realised, it was pretty weird.

"I don't know Trancy…" I was weird. When I saw him on a TV show, I instantly hated his creepy butler and booty shorts. Everything about him just pissed me off, but… I couldn't leave anyone behind. I guess it was because he had two other people with him. I mean, I couldn't let three people die because I hated one of them. "Just… make sure you're useful," I laughed and went onto the other two who Trancy was with were okay. I was supposed to work my way up with who I hated, the next would've been William no doubt, but I didn't really care. I can never stick to plans.

"Hey," I sat down at the back next to the boy and girl. The boy had short messy brown hair. His eyes were green behind his large red glasses, on his lap sat a black trilby hat with a white strip going around it. The girl had light brown hair tied in a ponytail by a ribbon. Caleb Matthews, the classic smart ass and Eden Mackenzie, a usually calm and collected but respected person. "How's it going?"

"I was pretty shook back there," Caleb said with a laugh, trying to act cool. He put an arm behind his head and rested his head on it. "We're glad you guys came along."

"We were lucky that you were there," Eden said. There was a pause. "What was that about jumping out of the window in class?"

"Oh I was joking about that," well. I didn't really know anymore.

"Lol, seemed to me like you hated that Alois kid," he shifted then rested an arm on my shoulder. "Wanna tell us a little bit?"

"I don't hate him," I denied. They gave me looks.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well then," Caleb laughed. "I think that you two should hang out more often then."

"I've just met him."

"Then you should get to know him," Eden joined.

"Not you too!"

"Oh but"-

"Excuse me," I looked up. I literally ran out of words. "You mind not buggin' the lady? She's 'ad a rough day y'know." The newcomer held his hand out for me to take. "See ya," he winked at the two. I stood up with no words… And probably the most surprised look on my face.

"Y-you're..." he sat me down then adjusted his thickly framed glasses.

"Ronald Knox," he smiled. "Grim reaper at your service." O could've died right there, and right then. Why the hell didn't Ciel tell me he was with us! Oh... yeah… I would've screamed like the fangirl I was an attracted them. "And you're name?"

"V-Viridian San Dero," I stuttered. I was a Kuroshitsuji fan. I mean, everyone knew that. But the particular character that I really fangirled over as Ronald freaking Knox. If the zombies weren't going to make faint then this could. "9R prefect." He smiled, his yellow-green eyes glinting.

"I was in 10R before all this started," he said. What? That meant he was… fourteen? Fifteen? "Guess we were on the same side before all of this started eh?

"Yeah…" I laughed a bit. Phew! Regained my composure… a bit.

"I mean, it would've been bad to mess with you, since I ain't a shinigami no more. My deathscythes just a plain old lawnmower no y'know?" he said. "I mean, I could summon it no problem, but it can't collect no more souls. Summoning the thing's the only power I got left."

"By the way," I said. "Did you happen to see and 9H or S students back there?"

"I don't really know any 9 students as a matter of fact," he sighed. "So I'm 'fraid I can't 'elp ya there."

"Okay." I was really worried about Kenneth and Nicole. But I was also tired. I had no idea where we were going. "Anyway, thanks for earlier on Ronald."

"Hey, no problem," he waved it off with his hand. The coach stopped. What? I headed to the front of the bus.

"Why'd you stop?" This was Hyde Park. A place I'd known as almost always busy… yet there was hardly anything here. Not a car, not one of them. Just… nothing.

"We need to think of a rational plan first," Sebastian said. He got up out of the drivers seat, stepping past me to address everyone. "Everyone, listen up." The chatter stopped. "First of all, we're all glad that all of us are sage… We were lucky that we escaped." He may have been a demon in his world, but now he was a mortal. He acknowledged that he could've died, just like the rest of us. "Now. Our next course of action is to think of a plan."

"Isn't it just escaping?" Alois said in a bored tone."

"It's not that simple," Eden argued. "We have families. We need to look for supplies and stuff. Besides, you idiot, where the hell are we supposed to escape to?" Woah… That was the first time I'd even heard her raise her voice.

"She is right," William said, adjusting his glasses as I came to sit on the armrest of one of the chairs. "So then, Mackenzie, Matthews, San Dero. We should prioritize looking for your families at your homes. If they aren't there, we could at least stay for a day at the most then we gather supplies."

"It sounds like a plan," Caleb muttered. You see, the thing is, whenever he tries to mutter something… It's never muttered, it's just saod.

"Eden, where's your house?" Sebastian asked. Under certain circumstances, normal people would be scared that a teacher was asking where your house was, under fangirl circumstances, Eden being a closet fangirl, a bystanding fangirl would be very jealous if the teacher was Sebastian Michaelis. If you were the girl who was being asked, there was a possibility that you could die on the spot right there. Eden just held in her fangirls squeals but I could see it in her eyes.

"Bayswater."

"Mines near Covent Garden," Caleb pointed out.

"That's easy then," Ciel spoke up. "We go to Edens house which is closest, then Calebs then Viridians last."

"Since the rest of us don't have families here, we can just move out of here as quick as possible," Edward said. I remembered. Ciel didn't have a family. Lizzy and Edwards were in their world. So Eden, Caleb and I were the only ones who had people to look for.

"This is your house Eden?" It was a terraced loft on Caroline Close in Bayswater. And it was luxurious. Caleb coughed.

"It's big," Alois said… pointing out the obvious.

"Yep," she said. "Nine bedrooms, six bathrooms, a roof garden."

"Impressive," Ciel said. "But I prefer my small flat." That was a surprise to hear those words coming from him. He was adapted to a more luxurious lifestyle than this but his words were just surprising. Anyway, the floors were cleanly polished wood tiles, the walls were cream coloured, and there were small cherry blossom banzai trees in certain places. Like most of the students, this house was adapted to her families interests, mine being music, her being Japanese things. It was like we were in a more peaceful part of Japan, the part you see when you get away from all the J-Pop and anime. Well, we looked in a bit deeper… There was the modern part!

"A lot of rooms…" Ronald muttered. "Hey Eden, are you fine with us crashing the night here?"

"Sure," Eden smiled. "Besides, my parents are out of town."

"How did you know that?" Lizzy looked at her. "I thought you said that you wanted to check on your parents?"

"Did you not see the notice when we came in?" Eden said. "It was in Japanese. Mata raishuu." There was a silence.

"See you next week?" I guessed. I didn't read katakana, hiragana or kanji etc. I thought that it was just there to match the theme. Well, thinking about it now, the fact that it was on a sticky note should've struck me as odd. Well, it was in Japanese! I only read romaji! "Then where did they go?"

"They said something about Iraq…" Wait what? Wasn't there a freaking war going on there?

"Hopefully they made it out of here before things all went to hell here," Ciel said.

Nine bedrooms, eleven people. Luckily I didn't have to share. I had a bath, dried my hair and changed my clothes. Eden had leant me a different shirt to replace my blood stained one, a new skirt and tights for the torn ones, and a black blazer since I felt out of place in this outfit without one. My shoes weren't good for running but they'd served me well. I sighed, setting them to the side of the bed and jumped, my back landing back on the comforting softness.

I was tired. Too many things had happened in one day. I knew my parents were still somewhere… I kept thinking about that. But… I wasn't tired enough to stop back my curious urges. I hopped off and went to the closet, something that wasn't Japanese styled. I tried to open it… Damn. Locked. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said. I leapt onto the bed and sat crossed legged in the centre… not the most natural thing to do right now but okay. Eden came into the room holding a set of keys.

"Heya," she swung the keys. I noticed her brown hair looked wavy. I guessed she must have noticed when she glared at me. "So what?! I straighten my hair!" She sighed. It really wasn't like her to get angry. She went over to the closet then inserted a key. There was a click. She opened up the closet and pulled something out. I literally jumped off the bed and got to the other side.

"Gah! An MP5SK!" I screamed. I knew that somebody could've heard me but… What the hell was this girl doing with one in a closet?! "The MP5SFK is the single-fire carbine version of the MP5 sub-machine gun, used by many law enforcement institutions around the world where a better firepower than common service pistols are required! But with concerns, that fully-automatic firearm would result in uncontrollability! Where in the world did you get that?!"

"My dad's in the army, and my mum's a gunsmith," she smiled. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?!" I was going to lose my voice soon. "I thought you were normal but you seriously aren't!" I crept over the bed. "High five sister!" We smacked hands then laughed.

"So then…" she said. "How'd you know about these guns?"

"Movies and all that." But still. Her mother? A gunsmith? And her father was in the army, so that explained why they were going to Iraq.

"When'd they use this in a movie?" she asked.

"Can't remember," I said. "Actually not only movies, also anime." I sat back on the edge of the bed facing Eden.

"You can use it if you want," she tempted.

"What?" The question came as a complete surprise to me. I mean, I could shoot a gun, I just didn't feel right with one. I had used bows, cross bows, guns and all that, but my sword had helped me a lot recently. And I couldn't just replace it. "I don't mean to be rude but I'd prefer to use my sword. I-I mean… it's a cool gun and everything, but it belongs to your family so shouldn't you use it?"

"Okay…" Eden trailed, flicked her brown hair to the side. "But you're welcome to use it anytime you want. At least take a hand gun just in case," she went back to the closet and fished out a gun.

"A Kiku Crest Luger P08…" First of all, I thought that she was right. I did need to at least have some sort of fire arm… and it did have something in common with a certain anime character I liked. "If it's fine with you Eden, it's fine with me." She smiled and went back to, what I now called, 'the firearm closet of doom.' She pulled out a belt which had a holster for the gun, much like Ciels. She gave it to me and I gratefully accepted it, putting the gun in the holster. I put the belt on and looked down at myself. It was slightly concealed under my black blazer but I could still reach it.

"Thanks," Eden said. "It's better if it's used rather than it sitting dead in the closet."

Dinner was quick. Nobody talked. It was awkward. I went back to the bedroom to sleep. I didn't want to do anything else. I was tired. I- keep getting interrupted by people knocking on doors. I sat up in bed and sighed, still wearing the clothes that Eden had given me since the rest of the laundry wasn't done.  
"Come in..." I said in a lowly voice. The door opened a crack and a head popped out.  
"Heya," Ronald said. "Mind if we talk?" He stepped in a bit, only his blazer was gone so he was just wearing a shirt, pants and his glasses. I was trying hard not to glomp him since he looked kinda tired but sooo cute... Yes. Ronald fan girl, officer, take me away.  
"Yeah," I got out of bed and joined him on the edge. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I wanted to ask about how you did that."  
"What?"  
"You with that sword," he said simply. "That was awesome. To think you're just a regular mortal as well." I laughed.  
"Regular?" I giggled. "I have to say I'm kinda weird."  
"Isn't everyone?"  
"Yeah," my hands fidgetted. "I guess so." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"I think that's cooler than my lawnmower y'know," he laughed. "If it was still a death scythe then it would be way cooler than yours."  
"Well tough," he laughed at my comment. There was a pause.  
"What's gonna happen to us?" He said breaking the silence. I looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" His usual cocky smile had faded.  
"I mean," he said. "Is it just surviving? Why do we have to survive?"  
"I don't know," I didn't really think he was one to ask such questions. I laughed. "Those are some really big questions you got there."  
"Tch," he sighed. "You know, being a grim reaper, I thought that I would live forever, just taking a persons soul and then onto the next. But now? Demons, reapers, mortals. All of us are on the same level. We can all die now." I looked at him. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "It's getting late, you should get to sleep if you're going to be as badass as today." I laughed. He was nice to be around.  
"Thanks, have a good night Ronald," he stood up and went to the door, looking back for a second.  
"You have a nice night too Viridian," he nodded with a smile then left, closing the door behind him. I laid back on the bed and sighed.

I really was tired. He was right, I should get some sleep. We were to leave in the morning. And, as he said, 'I should get some sleep if I was going to be as badass as today.' I readjusted my position, getting under the blankets and turning to the side, where resting against the nightstand was my sword and on top was the Kiku gun. Hopefully, now, I wasn't going to have any trouble sle-

Okay, so I fell asleep in the middle of my thoughts. Don't blame me, I was tired. Oh yeah, like you can battle zombies with a sword, jump onto a bus going at highspeed with one hand and then crash into a steel gate. Anyway, Grell came and woke me up, his hair a mess. When I pointed out, I was screamed at but I just ignored it and got my stuff. Not that I had much, there was my sword, gun and the clothes on my back. I remembered my phone and tried to call my parents as I went downstairs. Nothing. I was still lucky though that there was working electricity and that I had a blackberry like Eden. I put the phone in my new black blazer pocket and sighed. My school style... Hard to think that yesterday I was at school then this. Now, my blazer was pitch-black, I had a belt with a gun holster and my sword in it's scabbard. As I came down the stairs I realised that they weren't loading some of the supplies into the bus, rather it was one of those army humvees. The ones with a hole at the top for someone to shoot and huge tyres. I wasn't proficient in car models, guns, anime, movies and all that was more my thing.

We still used the school bus but the army humvee was in front. In this humvee was Sebastian driving, Edward and Lizzy in front. Below the hole were Ronald and I. Grell was reluctant to leave me but ended up driving the school bus, with William, Eden, Caleb, Ciel and Alois inside. Our next stop was Caleb's house, near Covent Garden. His house was just a small flat so the guys on the school bus, except Caleb, stayed inside, ready to warn us if trouble arose.

Caleb knocked on the blue door. No answer. He put his ear to the door. He took out his keys then unlocked it. He pushed it open to let us see his house, bowing like Sebastian for us to enter. His house was nice as well. It was classy for such a small house. Paintings lining the walls, clean tiles. Then there was a sound. My hands moved to the handle of the sword.  
"Gheeze..." There was a voice then a yawn. A girl with dark brown hair in her pyjamas, grey shorts and a white top which showed one shoulder, came out of a room. "What took you so long Caleb? I was waiting for long!"  
"Chanel," I'd heard about his sister. I never thought this'd be her. Her eyes were a different colour to his. Caleb's eyes were silvery grey but her's were a shining gold colour. "You're alive?!" He stared at the girl who simply stood there stretching.  
"That's a bit mean to say to her," Ronald laughed.  
"Well I don't really give a damn." She was the older one out of the two. She seemed to be the immature one now. "I was bored just waiting 'ere. You should've come quicker."  
"What about your parents?" I asked. "Where are they?"  
"Why'd you think I'm here by myself? Them things got to ma mum," they were a single income family. In fact, I think they were only half siblings. "Serves her right for having three husbands and divorcing them all."  
"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Lizzy said.  
"So is this your girlfriend?"  
"What?!" Lizzy backed away and hid behind Sebastian.  
"Um, Chanel was it?" I interrupted. "She's someone elses, anyway, we came to get you out of here."  
"Why'd I want to?"  
"You're not safe," Edward said. "In numbers, we're stronger."  
"You sound like somebody from a movie. I'm perfectly happy here."  
"Oh?" Sebastian tilted his head. He was going to try something, I knew it. At least Chanel was, what, twenty? So what ever Sebastian was going to do would probably be legal... Unless he was going to tie her up and shove her on. "But we'd like to have someone like you on board," he said in that 'seduction voice' of his. "We only want to protect you."  
"You sound like the devil talking in whispers," she looked unimpressed. Well that's a first. "But I'll go," she shrugged her shoulders. "My brother's nothin' without me anyways." It looked like Caleb was going to protest but he held a comment back, probably just to get her on board. "Take whatever we have, we're gonna need it for survival anyway," she shrugged and went into one of the rooms. "I'm gonna go change, do what you want to this place!" With that she went away.

Before we went down to the cars, I looked over the balcony. Shi-iiiiiiya. Sorry, can't say any words. There was a lot of them. Sebastian knelt next to me with his gun, a modified Springfield M1A1 Super Match with a dot-sight and silencer. He looked through the scope at the bus.  
"None of them are moving." Who would be in the middle of this? "Fine then," he readjusted his position. "I'll stay here and shoot them, some of you go down and help them out."  
"We're on it," I took my sword out as I ran ahead of Lizzy and Edward who followed, Ronald staying behind and taking out his gun, an Ithaca M37, or the 'Featherlight.'

It was too much to just go to the front entrance and get out. I was going to try something.  
"What are you doing?!" Edward shouted as I perched on the edge of the first floor balcony.  
"Isn't it obvious?" I said, looking back, gripping the sword. "I'm going in to help," with that, I jumped.  
"Viridian!" On the mark, I stabbed downwards into one of their heads and used it to stop me from falling before landing on the ground safely and taking my sword out of its head.  
"Now then," I whispered with a smile. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Red. Blood. I loved the colour red. It had dyed my sight as I tore through the hoard, Ronald and Sebastian shooting the others in my way as Lizzy and Edward came to accompany me. I loved to fight. I spun on my heel and attacked the ones behind me. I had never fought like this before. This had brought me life. Happiness. Bliss. Seeing blood splatter had made me feel like this.

It took longer than I had expected, but then we were clear to go. I panted as I took my sword out of the last one, kicking the corpse away. Ronald, Sebastian and Calen came down to the bus with Chanel, all of them holding more supplies. I had suddenly gotten tired.  
"That was a great job," Ronald said as he put down the supplies and Sebastian opened up the coach. "You did really well."  
"Yeah..." I coughed. "Thanks." I coughed a bit more. My breath was weezy. No not now. "Shi…"  
"Are you okay?" Then it hit me. My sword clattered to the floor as my vision faded.  
"Viridian?" I heard Sebastian, Lizzy, all of them. Then nothing.

**This was my longest chapter ever! And my craziest at that. But… I think I might end it here. Or not. I'll leave you to find out. I might start a different story, I might not. Anyway, the part about the gun was a reference to Hetalia! OMG, like have you seen Japan! He's freaking adorable. *cough cough* Sorry for the fangirling. Since Viridian is based on me, I showed this asthma attack. I have really bad asthma so it affects me in PE. What's even worse is that I can't do sports day because something happened to my leg so I have to get it checked out. To any of my form, though I doubt that you shall read this, good luck! I'm rooting for everyone! And also Ken and Nicole's form as well! By ze way, ze awesome Prussia says no stepping on people!**


	9. That Butler, Repentance

**Okay, I felt weird about leaving myself to die… I have no idea when the hell to end this thing. Because of that, I feel that it's better because with the story, it makes me feel as if I'm finding out where it goes along with you guys. If you have any ideas for a Hetalia story that I could write, that would be great. Message me in the pm if you want**

Ronald's POV

"Hey..." I brushed her hair away from her face as she rested in my lap. The humvee was jostling a lot. I was surprised she could actually sleep through this at all. Then she started to adjust herself, leaning her head on my shoulder... It was very awkward. I didn't try to wake her up though, after what I'd just seen. I pulled her in closer, wrapping my arms around her and laying a hand on her head. Her breathing looked normal. I didn't really know what to do. I caught her when she blacked out and carried her into the humvee then... Yeah. Now that I knew about her having... Something, I couldn't just leave her on the battlefield anymore. I pitied her. But I did fear her as well. She stirred.

"Mornin'," her brown eyes fluttered open. "Slept quite a lot you know," she rubbed her eyes then looked at me properly. "You okay?" Her eyes widened before she scuttled off of me. "Are you okay?"  
"W-What happened?!" She was just... I don't know. "Why was I"-  
"You passed out," I slid along the seats to her. "Is there something you want to say?"  
"Well... I have asthma, I was pretty sure that it was gone but, you never really know," she sighed. I wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest on my shoulder. "Wh..."  
"You need to rest," I said. "Just go back to sleep."  
"T-Thanks..." She didn't resist and instead came in closer to me.

It was weird. This girl was a machine but now here she was, resting on me. It was strange. If she was a reaper, then she could've been awesome. Maybe if all of us could make it out of here then she could come back with us. I mean, Grell'd love to train her. William didn't mind her for something that happened in class which he refused to tell me. But, she'd make a good grim reaper. The only dilemma was that we didn't know how to go back. We'd enjoyed this normal world for so long that we forgot about our own. I wonder how Alan and Eric were doing. I didn't know what my age was a reaper was but here I was something like, fifteen? It was strange.

Being a reaper, you'd think you'd live forever. But now, I was mortal. I had told all this to Viridian because I could trust her. Now, it was anyone's game. Anyone could die. I didn't want anyone of us to die. We'd been through a lot in like... One or two days? Yet, I'd be willing to be with these guys for years. Simple mortals. People like Caleb, Eden and Viridian. They'd never been through what Ciel, Elizabeth and Alois had but they were ready for it. Caleb was a good shot. Eden was as well. Viridian was awesome with a sword. It was-

"We're getting off here," Sebastian said as the Humvee came to a halt. He looked at Viridian who was still-  
"Kay," she got up from me. "I got my keys!" What? Was she even sleeping? Oh well, at least it was some kind of rest. She got her sword from the side and pushed the door open.

Viridian and Ciel lived in flats next to each other? She wasn't kidding when she said they were kinda close. I decided to follow Viridian, Caleb, Eden and Grell into Viridian's house when everyone went to Ciel's. We went to the door. She was about to put the key in the lock but when it touched. Then I realised it. Seems like she didn't because she went straight in.  
"Hey you guys," she said. "Grab whatever you want, we're not gonna be here for long," she disappeared out of the hallway and into another room. Something wasn't right. Then there was a crash.  
"Viridian!" I bolted after her. She was held against the wall by her sword and one of them. She didn't want to fight back. I took action and pulled it away from her, pushing it against the wall. She stood with her sword frozen. I sent a kick to its head then it was over. Viridian started shaking then fell to the ground, her sword clattering beside her. "Viridian, are you okay?" I knelt beside her and put my hand on her back... Then she was shaking again... She was...crying? "Viridian..." I wrapped my arms around her.  
"What happened?!" Grell came into the room, Eden and Caleb behind then saw the scene. "Oh god..." That's when I realised it. As she was sobbing into my blazer, I looked to the body. Slightly grey hair, but the same dark brown eyes, facial structure. Oh God no… Her dad...  
"Viridian, I'm sorry," I felt horrible. "I"-  
"It's fine Ronald," she clutched at my back. "I know what you did and why you did it," she pulled away from me. "It doesn't matter." She picked up her sword then looked at the body, then turning away with a choke. "There's nothing else you could've done."  
"Viridian..." Grell stepped towards her. "Are you"-  
"I'm fine. I showed weakness, that's all there is to it," she stated simply. "I lost sight because I let my emotions get in the way." She wiped a tear away. "There isn't any room for emotions in this world anymore..."

Viridian and I sat on the roof of the humvee as Sebastian drove. The leaves rustled peacefully as the humvee slipped past them, like there was not a care in the world. We sat facing backwards as I put my arm around Viridian so she wouldn't fall off. It was nice to see her at least smiling a bit. One week on the road and she was almost back to normal. Luckily, this part of town seemed as if none of them had invaded. We were in the clear.  
"Why so happy?" She asked me.  
"Haven't you noticed?" I replied. "Today we haven't seen a single one of them. We should enjoy this spare moment that all of us have."  
"Yeah," she brushed her dark hair away from her eyes and leant on my shoulder, catching me off guard. "You said enjoy yourself. My idea of enjoying myself is relaxing with a friend." It was nice to see a peaceful side of her. But then again. Girls like this had many sides.

She had a vicious side which came out for battle. This peaceful side whenever she was surrounded by serenity. The happy side when she was with her friends. Just how many sides did she have. It was like she adopted a different persona and they'd swap between themselves. It was just her war face that scared me. She didn't respond to any of us wanting to help her. She just kept on fighting till there was nothing left.

Now that we knew that the disease was infectious, we were all on our feet. Things had took a complicated turn for the worse. Yet, I know it sounds stupid, but, I think we can get by as long as we're a team.

"Red alert," I opened my eyes when Edward yelled. Viridian and I turned around and hung on. "Turn left!" They were rapidly increasing in numbers. How was that even possible?! Okay it was possible but we hadn't seen any of them the whole day. We held on tightly as Sebastian made a sharp turn. There were even more here! "Right!" It was a straight road next. But-  
"Stop the car! Stop the car!" Viridian shouted.  
"It's a wall!" They probably put it up to contain the infection but they hadn't taken any consideration for survivors. "Turn the car!" Lizzy shouted. The car turned sharply so Viridian and I crouched down and held on. But it wasn't stopping!  
"The tyres are locked," Sebastian shouted. Wait where was the bus? They'd gone missing!  
"Shit," I had no concern about swearing anymore. "The guys on the bus are missing." Then the car came to a sudden halt, it reared up on it's front tyres. Viridian tumbled off as I tried to reach out for her. She fell to the ground with a thud. "Viridian!" The car levelled but then I paid attention to Viridian. They were coming at her. I gritted my teeth and jumped off the car.

She saw me coming and leapt into action. She got into a kneeling position and took her sword out of her scabbard. She jumped up to it, kicking upwards at it's chin, throwing it off balance and sending it tumbling across the road.  
"It's fine," she laughed. "I can take this." There was a gun shot. I looked back to see Lizzy and Sebastian firing as Edward got out of the car.  
"You're not doing this alone though," Sebastian called out.  
"You do the shooting," Edward patted my back. "Viridian and I'll cut em' into tiny pieces," he followed Viridian's lead, slicing one after the other.

The day turned to afternoon. No sign of the bus crew, no sign of them giving up. I didn't know how Viridian had gotten her energy since she kept on slicing through the masses. Edward had retreated and taken up Lizzy's gun as she went to fight with her sword. Was this it? For people like Sebastian and I, we didn't expect death. Lizzy, Edward and Viridian did. Lizzy and Edward were children of the leader of the British Knights. I didn't know about Viridian. But we all had a good run. But then Viridian ran through them, dragging her sword along the ground, scraping metal against concrete.

"Come over here you bastards!" She swears? What was she doing! "Come at me!" No. She was leading them away? I couldn't let her do that... Alone. I ran after her, using my gun as a club against any of them that stood in my way. She noticed my actions and scowled. "What the hell are you playing at man?" This wasn't the vicious side that destroyed everything, but rather it was a protective side, one that wanted to sacrifice for her friends. "I said I'm fine on my own."  
"Just ignore me then!" I shouted, trying to draw attention to us. "I just want to get these things away from everyone!" She laughed.  
"You're just desperate to be a hero," she was like... A Mary Sue? Like one of those people who seemed too perfect. "But I'll let you." We crashed our weapons against the concrete, shouting and stomping to draw attention to us. It wasn't working. She spotted a staircase that lead up to higher ground. We ran up the stairs in an attempt to lead them.  
"They keep coming..." I looked at them. Lizzy backed away.  
"Lizzy," Edward pulled her back.  
"Get over here!" Viridian screamed. She looked like she on the verge of tears. She banged her sword against the pipe. Was it all futile? It was like we only saved ourselves.

"Get them out of there now!" Footsteps echoed as Viridian looked up. Four figures jumped on top of the wall, all wearing black scarves. Two of them, a boy and girl, lowered down a ladder as the other two shot at the undead. Shot after shot, not a single fire missed. It was like they'd practiced for this one occasion. "Get up here," one of them commanded, the girl who had lowered the ladder, she looked down at Lizzy. "If you do want to live." The boy got out a small pistol and started shooting as well. Lizzy was first up, then Edward and finally Sebastian. They kept firing shots. "We'll get the car later if you want." All we heard was the groups and gunshots, nothing slipped past Viridian and I's ears.

Everyone made it across safe and sound. Viridian gave an exhale. Edward bowed in gratitude to the girl. She lowered her scarf, revealing herself to be an asian girl with long black hair, the ends dyed blue.  
"Not only are you survivors," she said. "You're also commrades of one of our friends." She smiled. "What were we supposed to do? Leave you?"  
"Saya!" Viridian shouted, practically jumping up and waving like an idiot.  
"Hey Viri!" She waved back at us, giving a smile at me for some odd reason. "Nice job keeping them all intact!"  
"We're coming to you!" Viridian answered. "Don't wait up!" She moved away from the stairs and started walking away. "Ronald I know this area. Her house isn't that far."  
"Huh?" She pulled my hand.  
"I'll be waiting!" We heard Saya's voice echo. "Come to my house! We'll be waiting for you!"

As we ran I saw a smile slip across Viridian's lips. We were in the middle of hell yet I was loving every moment. I felt alive. I knew why Viridian had felt so good now. She had been given new hope. She had seen her friends and now she had a reason to live.

But then I saw something more. When she fought, I knew before that she was unstoppable but there was something else. She was a told me that she was holding back. If inhuman speed and strength is holding back, then what would happen if she let lose? She was dangerous. I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"So then," I started. We found a place to take shelter for the night since it was too dark to set foot outside. It was a church ironically. I was, if there was anyone out here, what people would call, a pagan god. Being a death god and here felt strange. "Who were those people?" We sat in what seemed to be a downstairs area so it wasn't really the 'churchy part' of the church. She found a small kitchen but refused to take a drink... It stank.  
"Friends of mine," she said, coming to sit next to me. "The girl who took of her scarf, her name's Sayuri Yuoki, we call her Saya."  
"Care to explain why they had guns?"  
"Who knows," she replied instantly. "She's a weird girl. She always finds whatever we need whenever we need it."  
"Is she like you?" She looked up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like some kind of swords master? Or rather gunsmaster?" She laughed.  
"Nothing of a sort," she answered. "She used to be a bad shot... I remember one weekend we went to a shooting range but she absolutely sucked!" Her laughter echoed through the room. "Almost took one of the gangs heads off," she muttered.  
"So it's a gang is it?"  
"Nothing like that," she said. "We're just friends." She paused. "Do you mind if I go into the church for a second?"  
"O-Okay..." I said. "Don't be gone to long, I'd be worried. If anything happens just yell." She nodded and vanished up the stairs to the church.

So here I was. Bored and sitting in the downstairs of a church. I was guessing this was where they held church classes or whatever. I mean, there were a couple of tables and chairs etc. I sighed and leant my head on the wooden table. This chair was really uncomfortable... I was tired as well. I sat there counting how long she was gone. I mean, it was boring sitting here alone... Okay, it was only a couple of minutes but I just went up to the church.

Row upon row, the benches were set up facing the altar. The whole church was perfectly intact. The monstrance was set at the front of the altar for anyone to see. Yet it was empty.  
"Viridian?" My voice bounced off of the church walls. No reply. "Viridian?" No reply again. The church doors weren't open... Did she leave me? Lock me in here? Then I saw the confessional boxes. I heard murmuring. I crept a bit closer.

"Well..." I heard Viridian say. "I know like... There's not an actual priest but in the middle of all of this, I know you're still there God..." She was from a Catholic school after all. I guess being a death god, I never really considered other religions or stuff like that. "So... In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was... Well. It was like before my Holy Communion." There was a pause. "Well, my sins then... I've lied. I've hit and hurt people... I've killed. I mean, I know they weren't human anymore but... It's just the way I felt when I did kill those things. It was bliss. To have control over a life. I felt happy... I felt alive. I know it's wrong so... I guess that's why I'm here." She paused again. "I am sorry for these and all the sins of my past life." I heard a deep breath then sigh. "O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell. But most of all because I have offended you, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of your grace, to confess my sins, to do penance and to amend my life. Amen." I heard shuffling inside. She was coming out. I ran to one of the benches, hopefully she wouldn't suspect anything. From the bench, I heard the door slide open.

I turned around, pretending not to know. Viridian gave me a look then sighed.  
"What you doing up here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with suspicion. "I heard shuffling and stuff."  
"Well um..." What to say? What to say?! "I've never been to a church y'know, I thought it'd be cool to take a look." Please tell me that was believable?  
"Oh... Fine then," her footsteps echoed as she walked down the aisle. She sat down next to me and looked at the monstrance. "I used to be in choir and altar served a lot so, I was involved with all this holiness stuff."  
"I wouldn't have guess you know..." I muttered.  
"It was kinda weird. Watching your show and reading your manga," she said. "It was a show about demons and death gods who are good while the angels were evil. The main character forsakes his faith. It's just weird."  
"Well, you can do one thing but have a different opinion like..." I tried to think of something. "Like someone being a person who loves maths but bein' absolutely rubbish at it." She laughed at that.  
"Kinda," she leant on my shoulder. "We should wait here for tonight."  
"Sounds good," I replied. "After all, wouldn't wanna be walking 'round town with those things loose." But when I looked down at her, she was already sleeping. At least she could take a steady breath now.

**Summer is coming up soon! Gah! Can you people believe it? I'm so glad that you guys have stuck with me for… a long time. I mean, even after I deleted my other story and all. I just want to say, I'm really thankful. I won't update as much during the summer holidays cause in Philippines… Underneath all that awesomeness… is slow internet. I'll be writing a lot for when I come back though so don't you worry my Kyos! Is that what I should call you guys? Okay, Kyo sounds kinda cute so I'll keep it for a while. Thanks a lot. This Asian is out! (-_-)**


	10. Authors Note: New Season

**This is just an Authors middle note so feel free to skip it but this has a lot of information here so I'd advise not to.**

From here on, this marks the kind of new season? Of 'That Butler, In My World.' This part of the story is called 'That Student, Her Own World.' Please continue to support the weird Asian who is speaking in third person, in this new seasonish thing. This season will have more of a plot to it so I might… oh I broke it, anyway… This season will try to have more of a plot, I'll be asking you guys what you think I should do with this. In the end, I already have a final outcome, I just want to know what you think should happen in between. I won't use all ideas or you'll know what's going to happen so just hope for the best.

Since the Summer Holiday is coming up soon, there will be less activity with this. Expect something on the 4th of August I think since it's in the middle of the Summer when I might have time but I'm not promising. I'll be flying to Philippines which doesn't have good internet… then to Macau for three days which'll probably be on the weekdays so I'll be rushing like ASDFGHJKL…

Speaking of the world… I wanted to clear up one of the first questions. Yeah, it involves the world a bit but yeah… These are questions that are similar to what you asked so don't be like "You didn't answer my question because it's along the lines."

**I thought that the Bizarre Dolls were created through ONLY the Aurora Society?**

In the Kuroshitsuji world. But remember! This is OUR world. In our world, or at least if it did happen according to movies, the outbreak is infectious. There wouldn't really be much of a story if we just let Sebastian kill them all.

**Is this only in London?**

No. As according to apocalypses, this sets in all of the world. In a future chapter, I'm going to be writing about a random oc with a kuro character somewhere in the world, if you want, drop which character and where you want in my pm. I love hearing from my Kyos.

**How similar exactly are you to Viridian?**

Quite. I do have a sword at home, but I don't use it. We are both music maniacs. I mean, if I'm left in a room with a piano, of course I'd want to play it. We'd both glomp any character when we'd get the chance. I think I might go a little blood crazy in an apocalypse as well.

**WTF is Grell doing? He's like a paedophile.**

That was a really weird thing to say… It's not even like that at all! It's supposed to be, since Viridians dad died, Grell kinda takes a sort of role of being her pretend dad. And since she can't find her, Viridians mum as well. Of course he's more like a mummy though…

**Will any more characters show up?**

Yes. Some will be Kuro, some won't. Some might be there for a long term but it's unlikely since we have such a big group. Characters from before'll show up so hope you look forward to meeting them! I'm not really sure if it's easier with ocs or not because you can choose to make them how you want but you'd have to stick to that.

**What are you plan****ning to do after this?**

You know, sit down in the corner with my laptop and drink tea while watching Kuro or Hetali… Oh not like that? Well, yeah, I'm doing a Hetalia fic after the Summer Holidays. I think… If not, it might be something involving Ao Oni or something like that.

**I'm sorry for posting a day late so I left this for you guys! See ya in the next season my Kyos!**


	11. That Student, Quick

**I've been playing HetaOni for the past week so forgive me for this chapter as it was poorly written, I know that, no comments on this chapter please… I was like at the part where something in chapter 17 happens then when it saved but went straight to the cut scene and the game didn't register the cut scene so I just had Japan moving about like ASDFGHJKL… I'm really upset because I've tried everything, I even asked my hardcore gamer bro who's a genius with this kind of stuff… and even he can't figure it out. So I had to reset the damn game… Anyway, here is something that resembles a chapter**

Ronalds POV

"So this is Saya's place?" I looked up at the large house. The sun was setting already...It was a days walk from that church. It was all the way on the outskirts of London and I had to say... This place was huge. I mean, I've seen Ciel Phantomhives house and this was like almost that size! "It's big."  
"That's what she said," she laughed. The house was surrounded by a brick wall and protected by a metal gate, like the one the school had... Breaking through that thing was awesome. There was a buzzer on the post of the wall attatched to the gate. Viridian went up to it and pressed a button and waited.  
"Password?" Came a voice followed by laughter.  
"You're an idiot," Viridian sighed with a smile.  
"Password accepted!" The gates opened up with a creak. "Have a nice stay dimwit!" Viridian tripped and laughed. I followed Viridian as she staggered inside the courtyard.

This place had a pretty well-kept garden despite the apocalypse happening around it. I looked to the side. Parked by it was a familiar humvee. But I thought the group had lost it when they were cornered? And there was a school bus parked next to it. They were all here? Viridian and I made our way to the steps and stepped up to the door. It was slightly open. Viridian pushed it. It creaked. What the? She took a step in. Why wasn't her hand on her sword, I'd kept my gun behind but seriously.  
"Viri!" Before I knew it, Viridian was buried underneath three bodies.  
"Missed you guys as well."  
"Who are they?" Out of nowhere, these three Japanese guys, two guys and a girl, had tackled her. "Hey..." I knew the girl. She was the one who'd saved the others... That meant this was the rescue team? God was I stupid! I remembered we were supposed to find them. When I'd looked back, everyone was standing again. The girl had black hair, as did one of the boys and the other had dark brown hair.  
"R-Ronald Knox?" The girl fell to the floor.  
"Is that normal?" I asked. The three nodded.  
"Saya's a fan girl," the boy with brown hair said. "Of course she'd react like that when she saw you." He laughed. "Damien Fujioka, that's Sayuri Yuoki, Saya for short and this is Ryou Sabura," the other boy waved.  
"Thanks for taking care of my sister," Damien laughed. "Well she's not my sister," he leant of Viridian's shoulder. "But she treats me like a little brother."  
"Well you may be a few months older than me but you're less mature so I am obligated to look after you that way," she laughed. "Besides, you're a bit shorter than me"-  
"I'll grow." This was just awkward. I mean, I'd just met these people and they'd act like I wasn't even there, well except for that Saya girl, she fell to the floor.  
"It's great to see you guys but where's..."  
"She's upstairs," Ryou said. "Great... Now I have to deal with this..." She picked up Saya and left the room.  
"That was weird..." Damien stared at the doorway through with Ryou left.  
"Where are the others?" Viridian asked. "I saw the humvee and coach outside."  
"Yeah, they're here"-  
"Viridiain!" Grell came bolting down the staircase. He literally glomped Viridian. "I missed you so much!"  
"Missed you to Grell," she hugged him back. Grells eyes set on me. As soon as they seperated, Grell came towards me.  
"You better have kept her safe Ronald," he scolded.  
"What the hell?!" I shot.  
"You better no have tried anything either!"  
"Grell!" Viridian facepalmed. "Can you just stop that? Please? I mean, Ronald kept me safe the whole time, no need to worry." Well. It was the other way round. Viridian was the one protecting me.

To think, most girls would be damsels in distress. Pfft. Viridian was far from that. She had a freaking sword and gun, she could demolish an army of zombies, and her allies were people to be reckoned with. But what I'd heard from Viridian... That Saya couldn't even shoot a gun before, but when I saw her, she took down a few. But these guys were normal, well kinda normal.

I sat in the living room on the couch, leaning on the arm rest.  
"So what's the deal with you guys?" I asked to Damien and Ryou, with an added Saya in the corner of the room who had calmed down. "I mean like, why do you have guns and this kind of this stuff?"  
"Well, both my parents are lawyers, they're quite successful so we managed to get this huge place," Saya stood up and sat on the couch opposite me next to Damien and Ryou.  
"Then what about the guns? And how the hell do you guys know how to drive?"  
"Well, I mean, it's been only a short time but since there aren't any rules in the middle of all this, we can do what we want," Damien said.  
"And our dads are in the army, you know, just like that Eden girls," Ryou added.  
"That explains it..." I trailed.  
"I have a question for you..." Saya leaned forward... "What do you think about Viridian?"  
"Huh?" I gave her a questioning look. "What d'ya mean by that?"  
"Just... What do you think of her?" I thought for a second. A smile rose onto Sayas face as a frown came to Damiens.  
"Can we open the windows? It's a bit hot in..." Wait, they were already open. What the? And it was nearing December... "Well, she's awesome. She can really handle a sword," I laughed.  
"Is that it?" Ryou asked. What was wrong with these guys?  
"Well, she's..." Should I tell her about what happened at the church. "I think that's 'bout it." No. Viridian wouldn't want me to tell anybody about her confessions.  
"Okay then"-  
"Hey..." Ciel came into the room. "Ronald, there you are, Viridians calling for you..." He stared at me. "Why is your face red?"  
"It's nothing," I blurted. "Um... I'm coming," I turned to the others. "Is that fine with you?" They nodded. "Kay."

Ciel and I stood in the hallway outside of Viridian's room. Why the heck was she calling me?  
"Sebastian took a look at her," Ciel said. "She seems to be fine from her asthma attack from earlier on." He paused. "Did anything happen to her earlier?"  
"No."  
"Okay then," Ciel nodded. "You can go in." I sighed then touched the doorknob. I twisted it then opened it, stepping inside with my head lowered a bit.  
"Hey..." Viridian sat on the edge of the bed as Sebastian sorted through a cupboard. "How's it going Ron."  
"You said you wanted to see me?" I said.  
"Yeah," Sebastian took something out of the cupboard.  
"Here," he took out what looked like an inhaler. "If anything happens use this, I'm sure you know how to use it." He put the inhaler on the bedside table. "I'll come back if you need me," he bowed to her then went out of the room. Still a butler even in the middle of all this hell.  
"So you wanted to see me?" I asked. Viridian adjusted herself so she sat in the middle of the bed. She had changed to ripped jeans and a plain blue hoodie.  
"Yeah," she said. "Can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Should I cut my hair?" What? "I mean, my parents used to bug me about cutting my hair so I should at least do it." That was just random.  
"Why are you asking me? I mean, not to be rude, but I'm not a girl..." She laughed.  
"I know but, it's surprising to here all of this from me, but I think I can trust you." That was even more surprising.  
"Well... My honest opinion?" I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think it'll look quite cute on you."  
"Cute?"  
"Agh. I mean, well, yeah..."  
"Thanks." She laughed. "If you think so, then that's good enough for me."  
"But I like your hair the way it is now." It was long and looked soft...  
"Go on," she said. I gave her a look. "You can touch my hair." She held up a bit of her hair. I touched it... It was soft... Okay, I sounded really weird.  
"Your hair is nice, but if you do want to cut it, you can do what y'want. It's your hair y'know."  
"Well at least I have you opinion," she said. "I mean, asking somebody who you're comfortable with is the best right?"  
"Well yeah..." I paused. "So you're comfortable with me?"  
"I'm comfortable with everyone usually, so long as they're comfortable with me."  
"So is that it?" I mean, I didn't expect that, but I didn't expect a lot.  
"Yeah, thanks."

I closed the door to let her sleep. It was already... I checked my watch. Ten o'clock. I walked down the hallway then to the room which Saya kindly gave me.

This place was like a fortress. Guns stationed at almost every window, Saya and the others patrolling and keeping watch, a wall around us. We could stay here, away from the bizarre dolls, wait for this all to blow over. But... At the school. There were at least six hundred people in that school, about the same amount for the bizarre dolls. And then we encountered them again... How were they appearing everywhere? Then I remembered Viridian's dad... He was one of them as well. I got chills just thinking about it. He became one of them. No...

It was infectious.

No wonder there were so many of them. They had cleared out all of London because of their great numbers... London? Was it just London? What about other places like Canterbury or Ipswich? Or had it even reached other parts of the UK, like Scotland or Wales? Across the European countries or further out to the other continents like Asia.

Too many thoughts.

"Hey Ronald!" Bella came running down the hallway. "Have you seen a blonde kid anywhere?"  
"Alois or Lizzy?" I said.  
"No. Somebody else," what so there were more people? "Okay, if you see someone then come find me."  
"Will do," I said as she ran off again. I sighed and turned the door knob. I stepped into the room, turned on the lights and took of my blazer.

Evening came and morning went. Finally, a proper good nights sleep! Even William agreed that he liked this place. After we ate, it was about ten o'clock in the morning, or afternoon, whatever you want to say.

"There was somebody at breakfast I didn't recognise," I told Viridian. We leant on the balcony as we looked at the back garden. Eden and Caleb were teaching Ciel and Alois how to play football as Chanel and Lizzy watched. Viridian smiled.  
"Oh yeah, her," she said. "Bella Minako," the wind moved her hair in front of her face, she groaned and slid her hair behind her ear. "She's just one of those who appears and leaves."  
"Okay then..." We looked down to the garden. "It's nice to see things are kinda normal now." But that would be by her standards though. She had school work, I had to collect souls.  
"What is normal though?" I looked at her. She smirked. "You know Ciel, he's the head of a company yet he's the Queen's Watchdog..." It was true. Even I found it surprising that he could manage this at that age. "But... He's still a kid. He should, no, needs to have a break."  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
"When he came into this world... I thought about helping him to get out. One thing led to another and we were good friends. It was nice to see that he'd taken a sort of... Vacation from his old life." She smiled.  
"I guess we're all smiling now aren't we?" She hugged me. "Hm?" It caught me off guard.  
"S-Sorry," she let go of me. "It's just that, it's nice to talk t'ya you know? I mean like... We've been through a lot together in a short time but I feel like you're a really good friend." I smiled and adjusted my glasses.  
"Y'think?" She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Maybe I should make her smile more? I moved my hands to her hips.  
"Ron..."  
"You'd like to smile right?" I whispered in her ear. "Then... How about... This!"  
"Don't tickle me!" She tried to bat my hand away but I kept going. "St...op!" She liked it. I know she did. She was smiling like crazy!

"You... Idiot," she choked out with a laugh. She leant on the balcony again.  
"You liked it, don't deny it."  
"I hate tickling"- she stopped herself when she looked at me. "Okay... I kinda like it..." She hugged me then whispered in my ear. "Don't try anything like that again... Or else my sword... Is going straight... Up... Your... Ass." She walked away, opening the door to get inside. "Don't forget that Ronald," she placed a hand on the sword at her side. "Or else." She laughed then turned. "But..." She stopped. "We can't stay here forever."  
"What do you mean?"  
"No place is safe. I've learned that much... I don't want to stay here for long."  
"But what about everyone else? Saya? I thought she was like your best friend. We've only been here a night."  
"I know she's one of my best friends but... I need to find everyone else... I still know that they're out there somewhere." She paused. "I can't rest until I find them."  
"I'll come with you then," she flinched. "I told you. What ever you want to do, I'll support you. Whether it's something as small as cutting your hair or something as big as going back out there again, I'll be there for you."  
"Hey," a small voice said. I saw a boy with straight platinum blonde hair cut to his chin, covering one of his red eyes. He wore white open short sleeve shirt and a black t-shirt with blue shorts. "Um... Hi..." So... To describe Viridians reaction? ASDFGHKL... That's it.  
"Oh my God! Joanne Harcourt!" She literally flipped out. I laughed. At least the normal fangirl was still underneath all of the blood and sword slaughtering.  
"Yes..." He looked really terrified.  
"Viridian! Stop scaring the kid," I pulled her away.  
"I'm sorry Joanne..." She pouted. "I'm Viridian... I uh..."  
"Sup," I said, hiding Viridian behind me who was busy fangirling behind my back. "The names Ronald Knox, and by what I've just seen... I'm guessing your name's Joanne Harcourt?"  
"Ha ha... Anyway... Mr. Michaelis told me to call the two of you into the living room."  
"Wait, what? Wait..." I processed the information. "When the hell did you get here?"  
"I... I was hiding in one of the rooms... I'm not comfortable with meeting new people."  
"Sorry about that..." Viridian came out from behind me. "... You're just really uh... Cute..." Now both of them were red...  
"T-Thank you..." Joanne smiled. "I-It's nice to see that I have fans..."  
"Eep..." Viridian covered hugged the boy. "All the feels!" He looked even more uncomfortable. The poor kid...

"Why are we all here?" Alois moaned. "It's bad enough that I lost the game..." I was getting sick of his moaning...  
"Well... I think it's time for us to move out of here," Sebastian said. Come to think of it.. Where was Saya? Where were those three? Or four if you counted the other girl who didn't show up most of the time except for food.  
"You imbecile, why would we want to go out there where all of those things are," William adjusted his glasses. "Honestly, did you forget that we no longer have our powers?"  
"I'm pretty sure we're all aware of that William," Viridian shot with a glare. "But I agree as well. We should leave."  
"But why though?" Eden said. "It's safe here isn't it?"  
"It may be now but, we'll eventually have to get out of here to get food or something."  
"I'm not following you," Caleb raised his voice. "I'm sorry but I'm not going out there where all of those things are."  
"If my brother's not going then I ain't either," Chanel said.  
"Fine then," William said. "Viridian... You do have a point so I'll join your stupid plan."  
"It's not stupid!" I shouted. "Look, it's simple. You want to come? You come. If you don't? You don't. Simple as that."  
"Then I'm not going," Eden said. "I don't think Caleb and Chanel want to follow you either."

I didn't give a damn... For some reason, all I wanted was to get out of here

**You're probably wondering... Why are you going out of a safe place? You're totally exposed out there. Well, it's leading up to something in a couple of chapters actually. This story finally has a sort of plot for now! Let's keep going shall we? Besides, I have a bad feeling that Viridian has the same feeling as well****. Thanks to my Kyos out there! This Asian is out! (-_-)**


	12. That Student, Left

**NOOOO! This Thursday I'm leaving for Philippines… I'm going to be away from you for soooo long… I left this for you guys since I'm going to be gone for a while. I actually have no idea when I'll be back but I will be back. To my Kyos out there, thanks for being there for me up to now! And as promised, I will be posting a Hetalia story when I get back!**

Ciel's POV

Where the hell did all of these supplies come from? Viridian, Sebastian and Alois had disappeared for half the day then come back with all of this? Why didn't they think to tell us even? I mean, not that it was bad... I was just wondering where the hell did all of this come from.

But, it was lights out now. I sat in bed thinking. Just thinking.

Viridian had told everyone that they went into the closest town to gather supplies but the way she had said it disturbed me. She looked half dead and she sounded tired. Like, really tired. I mean, they probably came across some infected I was guessing, but when she had done in with all of them, it was like she'd never even faced them... Aside for the blood stains. This time was different somehow.

We'd come into this world for no apparent reason by the looks of it. We'd forgotten about getting out of here as well. We just cared about survival since we'd accepted the fact that we may never leave. Strange wasn't it? A human clings desperately on a spiders thread to survive right? In the midst of all this, we forgot what we were to do. You know... I wasn't sure if I missed my past.

Being with all these people... And Alois, was one of the best years of my life, even if we were fighting for our lives. I learnt a couple of lessons along the way... Like, appreciate what you have or you might lose it one day. I never thought of something like this. The bizarre dolls multiplying, the world coming to a waste land. It had all changed so quickly then... There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I sat up in bed as the door knob twisted. And sure enough she walked in."Viridian? What are you doing at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just wanted to say, now that its midnight..." Hm? She smiled. "Happy birthday Ciel."

"You remembered..." I was hoping nobody would remember, remind me of the pain I suffered, yet I didn't want to let go of it because...that was who I was. It was all quite miseable you could say but, that was me. She looked at me curiously as I clutched the blanket. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I did remember..." She laughed. "You know, before you were in this world, and you can call me obsessed, I used to read the manga all day as if it was some way I could say happy birthday to you." She laughed even more. That was just random. I felt heat rise in my cheeks... I was actually embarassed..."Who knew that I would live to say happy birthday to you... Well, again." I couldn't be mad at her, could I? I mean, they were good intentions. It didn't seem like she was taking the mick out of me.

"Thanks," before I knew it... She was hugging me. I felt awkward. Just awkward. "V..." I didn't like people touching me so casually. I hated it most of the time. The only exceptions were Sebastian for obvious reasons and Lizzy as she was my fiance. Just Sebastian and family members. But this girl? She'd broken down those walls.

"Ciel, I know about how hard it is..." She whispered. "Even though this is supposed to be a happy day, and I'm sorry for saying this... I know about what happened on your tenth birthday... I don't want you to have that day like it anymore." She let go of me then smiled. Of course she knew about it..."If there's anything you need, I'm there for you. If you're ever in trouble, I'm there for you... Just know that." She stood up. "Since it is your birthday, I'll let you sleep in, I'll tell the others," she made her way to the door. I heard her chuckle a bit. She turned around once more with that stupid smile of hers. "Happy birthday Ciel."

Sleeping in huh? It was boring... In my world, right now, I probably would have been having a private lesson or I could've been checking on products etc. Nowadays, I was either fighting off the infected or guarding the camp/motel. I didn't like sleeping in that much now. I wanted to go back. I know I had a good time and all here but this wasn't where I belonged.

Would people agree to going back? Lizzy seemed to like it here, Ronald and even Grell and William did as well, even though William tried to deny it.. Edward didn't mind... Joanne was kinda unreadable. Sebastian didn't have much of a choice, him being my butler and all. Then there was Viridian. I remembered last night. She said that she wanted to stand by me but... Would she want to let us go? Actually... Did she want to leave and come with us? That was a possibility.

There was a knock at the door when I looked at the clock. Noon already? I mean, I woke up at nine but staying in bed this long? Seemed a bit ridiculous to me. I never did this.

"Come in," I sat up and stretched as the door opened. Lucky that everything was unlocked because I wasn't that bothered get up out of bed, walk all the way over to the door, unlock it and then go back.

"Young Master..." Sebastian came in with a smile on his face. Young Master was it? Still? Even though our contract was still valid, I found it strange now that he was just... A regular butler. "I think it is about time that you come out now." Even he knew that I didn't want to sleep in. He really did know me well. I shifted to the side of the bed and got up. When I looked at Sebastian, he had already preppared my clothes. "After all," that smug smile. "I am still your butler to the end."

"Ciel," Viridian came to Sebastian and I. "You decided to come out of your room?" I was silent. "What's wrong?"

_"Young Master, what on Earth is troubling you?" Sebastian helped me put on my pants. "It is your birthday, you should at least try to smile."_

_"You know I can't" I glared at him. He returned with a smug smile and a raise of an eyebrow. Then I realised, all this time... When I was with Viridian and Lizzy here, I was always smiling. I didn't realise that those were true smiles but... They were. Weird right? "That is no what is the matter." He helped me slip off my night shirt then replaced it with my blue shirt._

_"Then what is troubling you?... I repeat." He sighed._

_"I don't want to stay here anymore." I guess just... Out with it?_

_"So you want to leave everyone? Go off into the"-_

_"Not like that you demon," I sighed. "I don't want to stay in __**this world**__..."_

"I want to go back..." Viridian swallowed at my words. Her expression was similar to... What was her name? Freckle face was it? "It's nothing personal. I just want to go home." Her face was stricken with sadness at my words. I instantly regreted my words. No I screwed up! I shouldn't have said it like that! Wait, why did I even care?

"You want to go back?" She laughed. Her expression was flipped. "Well, I guess that it would come some day... We completely forgot about getting you back there." She hit her head. "I'm just a forgetful idiot."

"Are you okay?" Just a minute ago she looked completely devastated. "I didn't mean it like"-

"I'm fine. It's just... You're my best friend but I knew that I'd have to say goodbye to you." She inhaled slowly. "Don't worry. I'll get you back there, somehow..." She walked away from me. "It'll be a birthday present."

Her best friend? Really? After all this time, I had thought that I didn't have any friends, just pawns at my disposal... What did she think of what I thought of her? I saw her as well... I don't know. I felt horrible now. I shouldn't have said it like that. I didn't go after her. I was, what was that word she had said? Yeah... I was a douchebag.

It was five in the afternoon but it was already becoming dark from the effects of Winter. It was strangely quiet for a while, I liked the quiet. It was a good birthday with all of this quiet.

"Where's Viridian?!" Ronald came up to me yelling. So much for quiet..."She's gone!"

"What?" Lizzy approached the two of us. She looked around. Everyone was accounted for expect her and... Wait. There were only seven of us? Dammit, Joanne was missing as well.

"And Joanne as well," I sent out.

"What?!" Grell heard all the commotion and literally screeched when he found out. That's right. Ever since Viridian found out about her father, Grell had acted like one to her, well more like a mother but technically he was a... I don't know. "My little girl is missing?!" His green eyes seemed to glow. "What did that Joanne"-

"He would not do anything of a sort," Sebastian said. "That boy was hardly anyone to do what you think he did Sutcliff." So we were back to Sebastian hating Grell now?

"Then what do we do about the two who are missing," William sighed as he joined in. "As much as I hate to say, Viridian is a valuable member to the group." I don't know why but... Screw it.

"Sebastian," I cleared my throat. "This is an order," Sebastian payed full attention. "We're going to go find them." There were a few murmurs.

"Are the two of you really going to go out there?" Lizzy tugged on my arm. "Then I'll come with you. It's dangerous out there."

"I know that," I said. "That's why we have to go and get them, even they would have a problem." That much I actually doubted but... I needed to apologize. What I said was wrong. I didn't mean it like that. "I don't want to endanger you anymore. The past year was too much for even me to handle. I don't want you to be subjected to anything."

"But"-

"Lizzy," Edward interrupted. "We have to trust that they'll make it back," Lizzy was silent. "Look, I know it's hard but they'll make it back. Okay?"

"We'll be back soon Lizzy," I tried to give a smile but... It just didn't work in this situation. I ended up nodding to her. That was it.

We ended up taking the humvee since it would be faster to find them. I took the talkie just in case something happened at the camp and I could contact Ronald.

"Young Master," Sebastian said as he drove the humvee. "Might I ask something?"

"What is it?" I sighed as I leant my head up against the window. It was raining down heavily... This reminded me of one of those music videos that Viridian showed me... I know that she could probably hold on herself but it was the trouble of what if? What if something happened to her or Joanne?

"Why are you so interested in that girl?"

**What the hell does Sebastian mean by interested? Am I going against Lizzy X Ciel? Possibly… Why did Viridian take Joanne of all people? Is Viridian still the same after a year on? Well, I'll leave you with that!... So many England shimejis along with Italy, Japan and China are invading my screen .**


End file.
